Final Destination
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sejak kecelakaan itu, Sasuke selalu diserang bayang-bayang aneh. Dan sejak itu pula, teman-temannya tewas dalam kecelakaan yang mengerikan. SasuSaku, Naruhina, SaiIno, terinspirasi dari film Final Destination. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Halooo..! X3 Karena ****setelah 2 chapter lagi, Detective Girl akan tamat, jadi sekarang aku sudah membuat gantinya. Semoga kali ini di sukaaaa..!! (^O^)**

**Kemarin, aku sudah mencoba genre Mystery **_**(Detective Girl)**_**, Crime dan Angst **_**(I am Different)**_**, Horror (**_**Stoic Necromancer**_** di collab Sykucil) dan sekarang lagi penasaran untuk membuat genre Suspense, tapi tetap ada Romancenya laaah~ XD *dihajar massa* Itung-itung, mencari tantangan XP**

**Oke, fic ini terinspirasi dari Final Destination. Enjoy it..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Tragedy/Suspense/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno

-

-

-

**Apa kau merasakannya? Hari kematianmu sudah mendekat…**

**xXx**

**FINAL DESTINATION**

**(666)**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha, aku bukan apa-apa selain seorang siswa yang duduk di kelas 2 di SMA Konoha. Aku selalu pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, hanya kepintaran yang bisa kubanggakan. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini suram, sehingga mereka menjauh dariku. Tapi ada juga beberapa cewek yang tergila-gila padaku hanya karena ketampananku, bahkan ada yang selalu bilang karena kepintaranku. Aku tidak peduli itu, dan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Karena yang penting dalam hidupku cuma ada dua, hidupku dan hidup...

"Sasuke..!!" sapa gadis berambut pink ke arahku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan kubalas senyumannya. Dialah kekasihku yang selalu ingin kulindungi sampai mati, Sakura Haruno.

"Sedang apa Sasuke? Melamun ya?" tanya Sakura padaku. Aku mengangkat bahu saja.

"Mungkin," jawabku seadanya. Kudengar dia tertawa renyah menanggapi jawabanku. Dan kurasakan dia menarik tanganku untuk bangkit dari tempatku duduk.

"Daripada melamun saja, mending kita ke kelas yuk," ajak Sakura dengan ceria. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan diriku ditarik pasrah olehnya.

Kami berdua berjalan di koridor yang sepi ini. Memang hari ini para guru rapat, sehingga kelas jadwalnya kosong. Aku terus berjalan, di saat Sakura terus menghadap depan sambil memegangi tanganku. Entah kenapa, kelas terasa jauh. Memang kelasku ada di ujung koridor, tapi rasanya tidak sejauh ini. Aku pun mengernyitkan alisku heran, apalagi kurasakan angin besar meniupku. Sampai-sampai kulihat rok Sakura di depanku terbuka lebar.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke..!! Jangan lihat..!!" gumam Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia memegang erat rok pendeknya agar tidak terbang lagi. Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Hahaha, tenang saja," jawabku. Lalu kami kembali berjalan. Dasar, padahal harusnya tidak apa kulihat kan?

Akhirnya kami sampai di kelas, "Sakura, Sasuke kemana saja kalian? Dasar, mentang-mentang pelajaran kosong ya..!!" gerutu Ino, cewek cerewet yang jadi sahabat Sakura, juga pacar Sai yang menjadi teman dekatku dan Naruto si dobe.

"Maaf deh, habis kita kan bosan," gumam Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Huuh dasar, ya sudahlah. Eh, kita kumpul dulu yuk? Kita kan mau ke apartemen Sai, untuk mengadakan acara ulang tahunku," gumam Ino tersipu malu. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Sai yang pendiamnya hampir sama sepertiku mau dengan cewek yang super cerewet seperti ini? Bahkan melebihi Sakura, ada ada saja.

Akhirnya aku dan Sakura mengikuti Ino berjalan menuju pojok kelas, dan aku langsung disambut dengan sambutan berisik dari si dobe, "Temeee, ayo sini sini..!!" gumam dobe sambil menarik tanganku yang terkulai pasrah.

"Jadi semua pada ikut kan?" tanya Sakura pada semuanya. Kami mengangguk.

"Ng... anu.. jadinya.. kapan ya..??" tanya Hinata, pacar si dobe ini. Gadis paling pemalu tentunya.

"Dasar, Hinata setiap sama Naruto, konsentrasinya selalu buyar ya? Kan kita sudah bilang besok dari tadi," gumam Ino yang terdengar sedikit menggoda Hinata.

"Go.. Gomen," gumam Hinata itu, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Berarti besok ya, baguslah. Jangan lupa, apartemen Konoha quality lantai 6 no 6000," gumam Sai mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu kami semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Tapi, kenapa sedari tadi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan firasat buruk ini?

-

-

-

**Hari H**

Inilah harinya. Setelah menjemput Sakura, kami berdua menaiki mobil dan menuju apartemen yang bisa dibilang paling mahal di Konoha ini. Apartemen Konoha quality. Apartemen itu sangat besar, dan tinggi menjulang. Jujur saja aku kagum, tapi setelah kulihat banyak sekali pesawat-pesawat yang berputar ke sana kemari. Aku pun heran juga.

"Sakura, kenapa sedari tadi banyak pesawat ya? Atau cuma perasaanku saja?" tanyaku sambil terus melihat ke atas langit.

"Lho? Sasuke tidak tahu? Apartemen Sai kan memang di samping bandara," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu kami memakai lift dan menuju lantai 6, tempat apartemen Sai. Dan di saat kami masuk, "Sakura, temeee..!! Kalian lama sekali..!!" gerutu dobe saat kami baru saja membuka pintu.

"Maaf maaf, habis tadi macet ya kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura padaku. Aku mengangguk lalu mengajak Sakura masuk dan kami pun duduk di sofa.

Bising sekali, suara lagu di mana-mana. Jujur aku tidak suka tempat bising seperti ini. Aku pun merengut kesal, sampai Sakura menyapaku.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura padaku. Aku menghela nafas, entah kenapa cuma cewekku ini yang selalu bisa menebak saat aku berubah sikap.

"Hnnn, aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum. Sakura menatapku polos dan mengangguk. Lalu...

TIIING

"Wah, roti bakar pesananmu sudah matang, Hinata-chaaan~ silahkaaan," gumam Naruto, err maksudku dobe sambil sok manis pada pacarnya yang sedang blushing tingkat menengah di sana. Aku mendengus kecil, lalu aku dan Sakura tersentak mendengar sesuatu seperti desahan di samping kami.

"Aaah, Sai.." aku dan Sakura melongo melihat Sai yang sedang mencumbu bagian leher Ino di sofa yang tidak jauh dari aku dan Sakura.

"He.. Hei kalian, apa tidak terlalu berani?" tanya Sakura gugup melihat keduanya. Sai menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap kami berdua dan menyeringai, seringaian dari Sai yang jarang kulihat.

"Daripada menasihati kami, bagimana kalau kalian juga lakukan, hm?" ketus Sai pada kami, lalu dia meneruskan aksinya sehingga Ino kembali mendesah. Sakura membuang mukanya yang memerah, begitu pula aku. Lalu tiba-tiba...

DENG DENG DERENDENG

"Hei, Narutooo..!! Berisik tahu..!!" teriak Ino yang sepertinya kaget. Naruto terkekeh kecil, tangannya memegang pemutar volume radio itu.

"Lebih baik mendengar ini, daripada desahanmu, ya kan Hinata-chan?" gumam Naruto tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Hinata mengangguk canggung.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, lalu aku menghampiri beranda kaca dan kulihat ke bawah, rupanya kamar Sai ini strategis sekali sehingga aku bisa melihat jalan landasan pesawat terbang. Kulihat sepertinya ada pesawat yang berhenti di atas landasan seperti menaikkan penumpang. Sepertinya pesawat itu juga akan lepas landas. Aku terdiam mengamati pesawat itu.

Tiba-tiba isi kepalaku serasa melayang, kubayangkan ada seorang anak yang sedang memainkan tali. Lalu tali panjang itu dia sangkutkan pada baling-baling. Sedangkan para mekanik tidak teliti memeriksa keadaan pesawat sehingga tempat oli pesawat bocor dengan sempurna. Sehingga ketika pesawat itu lepas landas, dia akan terpeleset oli dan melayangnya tidak akan sempurna karena baling-balingnya terbelit oleh tali panjang itu. Huh, sudahlah. Ada ada saja khayalanku ini. Mana mungkin ada kebetulan seperti itu, aku mendengus kecil sampai Sakura menepuk bahuku.

"Sasuke, daripada bengong. Lihat, aku bawakan jus tomat. Minumlah," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum padaku dan memberikan aku gelas berisi jus tomat.

"Terima kasih," jawabku, lalu menyeruput gelas itu. Setelahnya, aku langsung mencium bibir mungil milik gadis pink di depanku ini.

"Sasuke..." gumam Sakura dengan warna wajahnya yang berubah. Aku tersenyum, lalu kucium lagi bibirnya. Hampir saja kulumat, kalau saja...

BRAAAAK

"Hei kalian..!! Berisik sekali, cepat kecilkan volume suara radio itu..!!" perintah orang berambut perak itu. Di tangannya kulihat dia membawa majalah porno yang terkenal di Konoha, Icha-Icha Paradise. Sedangkan Ino hanya menjulurkan lidah pada orang itu.

"Ngapain kita nurutin orang seperti kamu?" ketus Ino sambil tertawa menantang. Aku terdiam, sedangkan Sakura terlihat geleng-geleng melihat sikap Ino.

Orang itu akhirnya beradu mulut dengan Ino. Benar-benar deh, kata-kata kasar Ino yang pedas mulai meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir mungilnya itu. Sai hanya melihat tanpa berniat untuk melerai. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha untuk menenangkan Ino dan Naruto berusaha melerai, tapi tidak digubris. Sakura pun akhirnya setelah lama melihat mulai berusaha menenangkan Ino. Bahkan saking berisiknya, para penghuni apartemen lain pun terlihat mengelilingi pintu depan apartemen Sai.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu entah kenapa rasanya seperti hening. Dan yang membuatku heran, aku hanya mendengar suara detik jam. Aku menoleh untuk melihat jam besar yang ada di ujung sebelah pintu apartemen Sai. Aku melihatnya tajam dengan mata onyxku.

TIK

TIK

TIK

Sampai kulihat jarum pendek berhenti di angka 12 meleset sedikit dan jarum panjang berhenti di angka 6. Setelah kupikir kamar Sai ini ada di lantai 6, lalu 12 adalah kelipatan dari 6. Wow jadi 666, benar-benar angka sial, aku pun mendengus kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba...

NGOOOONG

Suara pesawat yang terdengar sangat dekat. Aku mengangkat alisku heran, begitu pula yang lain, suasana jadi hening. Saat aku menoleh, mataku membulat kaget ketika melihat pesawat yang tadi kuperhatikan, tiba-tiba melayang menyerang kami. Tepatnya kamar Sai ini, semua yang ada di situ tertegun kaget sampai Ino berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking itu.

"KYAAAAAAA..!!" teriak Ino. Moncong pesawat itu menyentuh kaca kamar Sai dan menghancurkannya. Dan...

PRAAAAAAANG

Kaca-kaca itu berterbangan, Ino dengan reflek langsung menunduk sehingga kaca-kaca itu melayang dan menusuk Hinata di belakangnya. Mata, wajah, mulut semua wajah Hinata dipenuhi kaca yang berterbangan yang menusuk itu. Naruto histeris, dan aku langsung menarik Sakura untuk segera keluar. Teriakan di mana-mana dan pesawat itu terus memaksa masuk. Aku berusaha keluar, tapi desakan-desakan orang di depan pintu kamar Sai menyulitkanku.

"Sasuke..!! Ino..!!" teriak Sakura, membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat kaki Ino tersangkut di selipan sofa itu sedangkan baling-baling moncong pesawat itu sudah mendekati Ino di belakangnya.

"INOOOOO...!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Dan seketika juga, tubuh Ino hancur dilumat oleh baling-baling itu. Kulihat bagian-bagian dalamnya seperti hati, usus, jantung, bertebaran ke mana-mana. Dan darah Ino muncrat ke wajahku dan wajah Sakura. Aku menggertakan gigiku dan berteriak.

"HEI KALIAN..!! CEPAT MINGGIR..!!" teriakku penuh emosi pada yang ada di depanku. Dan saat itu kulihat Naruto yang syok masih memegang Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Naruto, Hinata sudah mati..!! Cepat kita pergi..!" ucapku. Tapi Naruto tidak bergeming, dia tetap memeluk Hinata. Lalu kulihat dinding atasku mulai retak, tapi yang di atas Naruto lebih parah.

"DOBEEE, AWAS..!!" teriakku. Tapi dinding itu sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh dan menimpa kepala Naruto, hingga...

CRAAAAT

Darah kembali menghujaniku dan Sakura. Sedangkan kulihat beberapa bagian otak Naruto yang pecah, bertebaran di bawah kakiku, membuatku jijik. Akhirnya aku dan Sakura bisa maju, begitu kami menoleh ke belakang, runtuhan dinding menimpa beberapa para tetangga Sai. Lalu tiba-tiba Sai mundur dan menatap kami dengan tatapan kosong, mungkinkah dia syok karena Ino sudah mati.

"Sai..!!" teriak Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk digapai oleh Sai. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Ino.. sudah mati..." gumam Sai di tengah reruntuhan. Dia berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri lalu....

JREEEB

Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku tidak mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba baling-baling lepas itu menghujam kepala Sai sampai tembus, sehingga di ujung baling-baling itu otak Sai menancap. Sakura berteriak histeris, melihat Sai yang merosot lalu terjatuh, menatap kami dengan tatapan kosong. Kulihat di baling-baling itu terbelit tali panjang berwarna merah, persis seperti yang ada di khayalanku tadi. Apa khayalanku itu memang kenyataan?

"HEI KALIAN, CEPATLAH..!! LANTAI INI AKAN ROBOH..!!" teriak orang berambut perak yang tadi bertengkar dengan Ino. Dia tepat di depanku dan sepertinya dia berusaha mendorong orang-orang yang ada di depannya untuk memasuki lift.

Menaiki lift di saat begini? Yang benar saja?

"Uwaaa..!!" teriak orang itu. Begitu aku dan Sakura menoleh, rupanya kepala orang itu terjepit pintu lift.

"Sakura, bantu aku..!!" perintahku sambil berusaha membuka pintu lift agar kepala orang itu bisa keluar.

Aku berusaha membukanya sedangkan kulihat, kapak emergency yang ada di belakang Sakura jatuh tertidur sehingga ujung kapak itu tepat ada di belakang leher Sakura. Tapi karena tidak kena, kupikir tidak akan apa-apa. Prioritas utama adalah menyelematkan laki-laki ini.

"AAAAAAA..!!" teriak orang itu. Begitu aku dan Sakura lihat, rupanya kepala orang itu terbawa lift tadi sehingga hanya badannya saja yang ada di sini. Dan kudengar teriakan orang-orang yang ada di dalam lift.

"KEPALA, ADA KEPALA..!!"

"KE.. KEPALA SIAPA INI..!!?"

"HEI, DARAHNYA KEMANA-MANA..!!"

Mendengar teriakan orang-orang itu, aku menelan ludah. Lalu kulihat ke atas rupanya ada dinding yang akan runtuh juga. Lalu dinding itu menghantam lift tadi. Awalnya terdengar teriakan-teriakan, dan begitu ada api yang menyulut besar, sudah kembali hening. Aku kembali menelan ludah melihat kobaran api di bawahku sedangkan Sakura sudah siap menangis.

"Ti.. Tidak.." gumam Sakura, lalu dia tersandung batu di belakangnya mungkin karena reruntuhan ini membuat kita kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga...

"SAKURAAAA..!!" aku berteriak histeris begitu melihat Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan juga lehernya yang menancap pada kapak di belakangnya.

Aku terdiam, terlalu syok untuk kehilangan salah satu nyawa yang paling penting dalam hidupku ini. Lalu begitu aku mendongak ke atas...

KRAK BRAAAAK

Dinding itu menghantamku. Dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"ke? Kau kenapa Sasuke?" gumam suara di sebelahku.

DEG

Aku langsung menoleh, dan kulihat Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku mengamatinya dari bawah ke atas. Kenapa dia masih hidup?

"Ti.. Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," gumamku sedikit lega. Karena kupikir itu mungkin cuma perasaanku. Sakura mengangguk tidak yakin lalu...

TIIING

"Wah, roti bakar pesananmu sudah matang, Hinata-chaaan~ silahkaaan," gumam Naruto. Aku tertegun, rasanya aku melihat ini dua kali, juga wajah Hinata yang memerah. Aku terdiam lalu menunduk. Sakura memegang bahuku.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, aku terdiam berusaha mengingat.

"Suara desahan," gumamku, Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Lalu..

"Aaah, Sai.." aku langsung mendongak dan benar saja kudapati Sai sedang mencumbu leher Ino. Kemudian Sakura menatap mereka gugup..

"He.. Hei kalian, apa tidak terlalu berani?" benar, benar sekali..!! persis, kata-katanya persis seperti yang aku lihat sebelumnya. Lalu Sai menyeringai..

"Daripada menasihati kami, bagimana kalau kalian juga lakukan, hm?" ketusnya. Aku membelalak kaget, kemudian aku berdiri.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura. Aku terdiam, wajahku pucat, lalu kulihat jendela besar Sai. Begitu aku melihat ke arah lepas landas, pesawat itu! Ya, itu pesawat yang di dalam ingatanku akan menabrak kamar ini, dan persis sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba...

DENG DENG DERENDENG

"Hei, Narutooo..!! Berisik tahu..!!"

"Lebih baik mendengar ini, daripada desahanmu, ya kan Hinata-chan?"

Aku terdiam, kata-kata mereka. Benar-benar sama persis. Apa ini kebetulan? Tapi, terlalu persis dan ganjal..!! Aku mengernyitkan alis menatap pintu.

"Akan ada yang datang, orang berambut perak," gumamku. Sakura menatapku bingung dan ikut menatap pintu, lalu...

BRAAAAK

"Hei kalian..!! Berisik sekali, cepat kecilkan volume suara radio itu..!!" teriak orang perak itu.

Sakura tertegun, lalu menatapku heran. Aku langsung menoleh melihat ke arah lepas landas. Pesawat itu sudah mulai menurunkan penghubungnya dengan bandara. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah jam, jarum pendeknya tepat di angka 12 sedangkan jarum panjangnya di angka 12 juga. Berarti masih ada sekitar 30 menit untuk kabur secepatnya dari sini..!!

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang..!!" gumamku. Sakura dan yang lainnya menatapku bingung.

"Haaa? Ngapain pulang teme? Acaranya kan baru mulai..!!" elak Naruto. Aku tidak menggubrisnya, waktu kami sedikit dan aku langsung menarik Sakura keluar.

"Sa.. Sasuke?" tanya Sakura di tengah tarikanku. Saat kami di pintu depan, orang berambut perak itu menghalau kami.

"Hei kalian, mau la-"

BHUAAAK

Aku langsung menonjoknya dengan emosi. Tidak bisa lihat kami sedang terburu-buru apa? Dasar. Aku terus berjalan dan kudengar Ino juga Sai mengikutiku sepertinya mereka cuma mau lari dari orang berambut perak itu, setidaknya yang kudengar terakhir adalah..

"Na.. Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata.

"Hinata-chan di sini aja ya, aku bakal bawa balik si teme, oke?" gumam Naruto, dan setelah itu dia mengikutiku dan yang lain. Kenapa Hinata nggak di bawa aja sih? Tapi aku nggak punya waktu untuk itu, karena yang penting Sakura dan aku tentunya, selamat dari sini.

Aku memilih untuk menuruni tangga emergency, karena kejadian di lift terus membayang-bayangiku. Kudengar orang berambut perak itu terus-terusan menceramahi kami sambil mengikuti kami tentunya. Turun tangga memang lebih cepat dari naik tangga. Akhirnya kami sampai di bawah, dan aku segera keluar dari gedung apartemen itu. Semua yang mengikutiku, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan orang berambut perak itu kecapekan dan terengah-engah. Sai menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah!? Cepat jelaskan, apa maksud semua ini..!? Kau mau merusak acara ulang tahun Ino, hah..!?" geram Sai sambil memegang kerah bajuku. Sakura berusaha melerai kami. Sedangkan aku hanya diam...

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Tapi-"

DHUAAAAAAARR

Kami semua tersentak kaget. Dan begitu kami melihat ke atas, tepatnya lantai 6 tempat kamar Sai, sebuah pesawat menabrak kamar itu. Api menyulut pesawat itu, aku tertegun sedangkan Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ino berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Naruto....

"Tidak.. Tidak.." Naruto segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Lalu Sai menahannya.

"MINGGIR..!! HINATA-CHAN ADA DI SANA..!!" teriak Naruto marah. Aku segera membantu Sai dengan memegang tangan Naruto yang satunya.

"Hi.. Hinata masih ada di sana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura padaku. Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Hinata tidak mungkin selamat. Kalaupun kita berniat untuk menyelamatkannya, malah kita yang akan menjadi korban," gumamku. Walau ngomong begitu juga, tetap saja aku sedih karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Lalu aku melihat jam yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Jarum pendek di angka 12 dan jarum panjang di angka 6

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa? Apa semua ini kebetulan? Tapi kenapa terjadinya beruntun seperti ini? Kulihat ke atas, dan pesawat itu masih berusaha masuk ke kamar Sai. Juga teriakan-teriakan orang yang mengiringinya. Para polisi dan pemadam kebakaran berdatangan, beberapa orang berlari di sekitar kami. Aku menelan ludah, dan kurasakan Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari peganganku. Dia menatapku dan Sai dengan tatapannya yang tidak biasa.

"Pembunuh..!! Kalian sama saja dengan pembunuh..!! Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku untuk menolong Hinata-chan..!?" teriak Naruto, mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aku terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu Naruto berlari meninggalkan kami semua.

"Ino, ayo kita juga pulang," gumam Sai sambil merangkul Ino yang gemetar karena ketakutan. Kemudian mereka pun berlalu. Di sini hanya tinggal aku, orang berambut perak itu, dan Sakura.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura. "Pulang?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku mengangguk, dan kami pun pergi setelah aku bertatapan dengan orang berambut perak itu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku dan Sakura berjalan dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seandainya aku tidak mengajak mereka semua pergi. Apakah akan berakhir seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranku? Kenapa aku bisa merasakannya? Rasanya pikiran itu seperti nyata, bahkan masih terasa kepalaku yang sakit setelah dihantam dinding itu. Aku memegang kepalaku, dan saat itulah angin berhembus kencang.

"Uuugh, anginnya kencang sekali ya dari kemaren," keluh Sakura. Aku terdiam menikmati angin ini. Tapi entah kenapa, angin ini terasa membisikiku. Angin ini terus menggesek leherku, sampai rasanya merinding. Seakan, angin ini adalah pembawa kabar. Aku mendongak ke atas dan menatap langit biru yang tenang.

Apakah, ada yang kulewatkan?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hah hah hah *keringat dimana-mana -plak* ciiih, padahal sadisnya gak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan fic sadis yang lain. Tapi kenapa aku malah deg-degan begini? (O,o)a Uuukh, jujur deh sebenarnya aku gak begitu suka fic sadis seperti ini. Tapi jadi tertarik gara-gara temen-temen di sekolahku malah lebih suka yang sadis, makanya aku coba baca. **

**Dan anehnya lagi, aku yang gak suka sadis (tapi sukanya LEMON) *PLAK* malah suka nonton Final Destination..!! (-,-) Dan karena penasaran, akhirnya aku buat fic ini hahaha. Dan seperti biasa, mentalku yang belum siap ini sudah dipaksa keluar demi fic ini hooh.. **

**Yah, bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku membuat fic ini, juga karena aku ingin memastikan sampai mana kemampuanku dalam membuat fic. Nanti, tolong nilai kemampuanku di poll profilku ya? Jadi, aku bisa menulis fic dengan santai X3**

**Yup, minta review doong *Bhuaaag* Hehe, terima kasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehem, halo semua saya kembali lagi ^^ gak nyangka fic sadis abal begini banyak juga yang suka, huhuhu saya terharuuu~ *menangis di pojokan -BHUAAG* Hohoho, btw gak janji bakal ada full lemon lho yaaa~ oke oke? X3 *PLAAK***

**Terus, sebenarnya aku emang suka FD ta****pi baru nonton yang FD 3 dan 4!! Huwaaa, mau minjem yang ke 1 dan ke 2 sama temen, tapi gak boleeeh..!! Dasar pelit..! DX *gak modal -dihajar massa* jadi gak tahu deh, kalau fic ini mirip FD ke 1 atau ke 2 karena asli jujur gak bohong, aku belum nonton yang dua seri itu (TT_TT)**

**Terima kasih**** banyak, Kira akan berusaha supaya fic ini jadi lebih baik :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, bloody

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiIno

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalo gak suka, tapi masih nekat baca berarti anda harus kembali belajar membaca :P

-

-

-

**Apa kau merasakannya? Hari kematianmu sudah mendekat…**

**xXx**

**FINAL DESTINATION**

**(444)**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak kejadian kemarin, beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian mengerikan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku berharap kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, seandainya aku tidak membayangkan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Aku dan Sakura pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi, tetap saja aku heran. Aku yang sedari kecil tidak punya tanda-tanda memiliki indra keenam atau semacamnya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bisa melihat kecelakaan di waktu mendatang. Cih, aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Sasuke?" tanya suara di belakangku. Aku langsung menoleh dan kulihat Sakura sedang menatapku cemas.

"Ada apa? Kau belum tidur?" tanyaku sambil berbalik dan membetulkan posisi tidurku. Yah, sebenarnya aku malu dan tidak mau membicarakannya. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, Sakura tidur di rumahku karena mengkhawatirkanku.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya," gumam Sakura, "Kau belum tidur dari kemarin kan? Lekaslah tidur, besok kita akan kembali ke apartemen Sai untuk mendoakan Hinata," jelas Sakura. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya sudah kesal. Aku mendesah pelan, lalu dia memegang pipiku.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus begini, Sasuke.." gumam Sakura. Aku menatap mata emeraldnya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu dia membalas senyumku dan tidur di dadaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan Sakura sudah tertidur pulas. Aku pun mulai merasa ngantuk dan membetulkan posisiku. Tapi, suara detik jam kembali mengganggu tidurku. Aku sedikit mendengus kesal, lalu aku menoleh ke jam yang menempel di tembok di depan kasurku. Jam 4 pagi rupanya. Huuf, waktu terasa cepat berlalu ya. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mata. Tapi.. angka 4 itu tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiranku. Sudahlah, apa peduliku? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku...

-

-

-

**Keesokan harinya jam 12 siang...**

Aku bersama Sakura kembali ke tempat itu. Apartemen yang sebelumnya ditinggali oleh Sai. Hari ini kami memang berniat untuk berkabung sekaligus mendoakan Hinata, sehingga kami memakai baju serba hitam. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, toh yang penting aku dan Sakura selamat, tapi kalau aku mengatakan itu pastinya aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh cewek pink ini. Memang, sifatku yang tidak pernah peduli pada yang lain selalu diceramahi olehnya, hanya saja sifat itu sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa hilang. Lama waktu berlalu, orang-orang yang datang untuk mendoakan yang meninggal semakin banyak.

Aku menatap langit lalu tempat pesawat itu menabrak atau lebih tepatnya kamar Sai. Aku terdiam melihat kamar yang sudah hancur itu, benar-benar tidak layak. Lalu aku kembali terfokus pada tempat foto-foto orang yang meninggal dipajang saat Sakura menyenggol tanganku. Aku melihat foto Hinata yang tersenyum dan di sekitarnya banyak diberi bunga-bunga tanda berduka untuknya. Sakura menaruh bunga di depan foto Hinata itu dan beberapa di foto lainnya, dan bisa kurasakan dia menangis sekarang. Aku mendesah pelan melihat fotonya, sedikit tersirat rasa menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut menyelamatkannya. Fuh, mungkin Sakura ada benarnya mengatakan supaya sifat tidak peduliku harus dihilangkan.

"Sasuke," sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku. Begitu aku menoleh rupanya Sai.

"Sai, kau datang juga," gumamku, Sai tersenyum.

"Jelas aku datang, Hinata juga temanku. Lagipula Ino merengek dari kemaren untuk mendoakan Hinata," gumam Sai. Aku mengangguk, dan kulihat Ino sudah menyusul Sakura untuk ikut mendoakan Hinata dan para korban lain.

"Lagipula harusnya aku yang heran kau datang, kau kan tidak pernah peduli siapapun kecuali cewekmu itu. Waktu itu juga, kau berniat hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sakura kan?" tanya Sai sepertinya dengan nada mengejek. Aku hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Aku tidak mau jawab, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab karena itu memang benar.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Naruto, Sai?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan penglihatanku. Sai juga ikut mencari sepertiku lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, kemarin kan dia marah sekali dengan kita. Mungkin dia sudah datang dari tadi lalu cepat pulang karena tidak mau melihat kita?" gumam Sai enteng. Aku mengangguk saja, kembali terbayang di benakku bagaimana Naruto sangat marah pada kami sampai menyebut kami pembunuh. Lalu Ino dan Sakura menghampiri kami.

"Kalian tidak mendoakan Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sih sudah, gak tahu deh kalo Sai," gumamku. Sai menatap kesal ke arahku.

"Hei, tentu saja aku juga sudah," balas Sai. Aku mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hei, jangan tertawa di tempat seperti ini," gumam Sakura memperingatkan. Aku dan Sai mengangguk.

"Eh, semuanya aku pulang dulu ya. Ada urusan," gumam Ino sambil merangkul lengan Sai. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Urusan?" tanya Sakura polos. Sakura, Sakura, kau ini seperti tidak tahu bagaimana sifat temanmu ini kalau sudah sama Sai. Fuh, membayangkannya saja aku sudah malas.

"Iya, permisi dulu ya Sakura," gumam Ino sambil menarik Sai. Aku jadi meragukan kata-kata Sai yang mengatakan kalau Ino merengek memintanya untuk menjenguk Hinata.

Aku menatap punggung Sai dan Ino yang berjalan semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali terasa sakit, bukan! Ini perasaanku yang sama saat aku merasakan akan adanya kecelakaan itu. Lalu angin bertiup kembali kencang meniup kami semua. Entah kenapa angka 4 berputar di otakku seperti gasing, lebih tepatnya saat aku menatap punggung Ino. Aku kembali merasakan firasat buruk, sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sakit.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang lenganku.

DEG!

A.. Apa!? Apa tadi!? Aku membayangkan angka 4 itu serasa menghujam jantungku, dan mengoyak-ngoyaknya. Rasanya seperti nyata hingga aku merintih kesakitan.

"Aaa.. Aaakh," erangku sambil memegang dadaku. Sakura menatapku dengan panik.

"He.. Hei, kenapa Sasuke!?" gumam Sakura panik. Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang merangkul lenganku di pundaknya. Bukankah.. dia laki-laki berambut perak yang waktu itu juga selamat?

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, akan kubawa kalian ke kantorku, tidak jauh dari sini," gumam orang itu. Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sangat mencemaskanku tidak ragu lagi untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

Orang itu dan Sakura merangkul lenganku di pundak mereka. Rasanya memang sudah sedikit berkurang, hanya saja keringat sudah mengalir di pelipisku dan nafasku tersengal-sengal. Lalu karena kepalaku juga terasa sakit, aku jadi agak susah membuka mata. Tiba-tiba aku melihat dengan samar seseorang berambut kuning cepak seperti Naruto menatapku tajam. Dan begitu aku pertajam penglihatanku, tak salah lagi itu Naruto. Dia menatapku dengan penuh dendam dan benci, saat aku membuka mulut berniat memanggilnya dia langsung mengacuhkanku dan berlalu.

Tentu saja aku kecewa, melihat perlakuan Naruto. Apa dia menganggap semua penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah aku? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yang pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Walaupun tidak pernah kuakui dalam lisan, Naruto dan Sai adalah sahabat yang kuanggap terbaik. Walau mereka tidak sepenting Sakura dalam hidupku sih. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam sebuah toko majalah, sepertinya tempat ini yang dimaksud tempat kerja orang tersebut. Lalu dia mendudukkanku di sofa yang ada di pojok toko majalah itu. Laki-laki rambut perak itu memberikan air minum padaku.

"Sudah enakan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'siapa-kau?'

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kakashi Hatake," gumam orang itu, "Aku ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf pada kalian," gumam orang bernama Kakashi itu pada kami.

"Terima kasih? Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Kami kan tidak melakukan apa-apa," tanya Sakura bingung sambil terus mengusap punggungku.

"Terima kasih, karena berkat kalian aku jadi terhindar dari kecelakaan maut itu," gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum, "Dan aku minta maaf, sempat menghalangi kalian sampai-sampai kau menonjok wajahku," gumam Kakashi lagi sambil menunjuk bekas biru di sudut bibirnya. Uh, itu kan gara-gara aku ya.

"Ah oh, tidak apa. Lagipula kami kan tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura merendah. Aku mendengus.

"Ya, dia benar. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, lagipula itu cuma kebetulan semata. Bukan karena siapapun," gumamku ketus. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi.. bukankah kau merasakannya?" tanya Kakashi padaku, membuat aku tersentak dan menoleh padanya. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau panik dan langsung mengajaknya pulang kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sial, perasaanku saja atau orang ini instuisinya cukup tajam? Sakura menoleh padaku, sedangkan aku yang merasa dipojokkan akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Tapi menurutku, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tak usah dipikirkan," elakku. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi itu menatapku seolah aku adalah orang yang hebat, membuatku risih.

Lalu jam kembali berdetik, dan aku menoleh. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.30 atau lebih tepatnya jam setengah 4 sore. Fuuh, angka 4 lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Perasaan yang sama...

-

-

-

_**Normal POV**_

**Di rumah Ino jam 15.30**

Setiap gang di Konoha adalah tempat tinggal setiap satu klan. Begitu pula klan Yamanaka, klan Ino berasal. Ada suatu gang khusus yang ditinggali klan Yamanaka sehingga dinamai jalan Yamanaka. Di salah satu rumah, tepatnya rumah no 4 rumah milik Ino. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, tapi kalau kita masuk lebih dalam, kita akan medengar suara-suara yang tidak biasa.

"Nggh, aah," suara desahan perempuan berasal di rumah itu. Tepatnya dari arah kamarnya.

"Bi.. Bisa lebih cepat, Sai?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Ino, nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal saat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis duduk di antara selangkangannya.

"Menurutmu.. hah hah.. bagaimana?" tanya Sai nama laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Dia mempercepat gerakannya sampai-sampai desahan Ino bertambah cepat saja.

"Ah ah ah, nggh aaah," desah Ino akhirnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, rasanya sudah seperti terbang ke awan saja. Sai kembali tersenyum sampai akhirnya...

"I.. Ino, keluaar!" gumam Sai, Ino melenguh.

"Ke.. Keluarkan saja, kau pakai pengaman kan? Ngggh," desah Ino dan sesaat kemudian sesaat Sai menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya, lalu dia pun terjatuh di samping Ino.

"Fuh, terima kasih untuk hari ini," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum dan melumat mulut Ino.

"Yah, untukmu kapan saja boleh," gumam Ino sambil dengan suara menggoda. Sai tertawa lalu dia menarik nafas.

"Huuf haus," gumam Sai sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Ino terlihat menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju terusan berwarna putih sambil mengikat rambutnya. Dia tersenyum pada pacarnya itu.

"Jadi? Mau minum jus mangga gak?" tanya Ino. Sai mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bikin dulu ya," gumam Ino sambil menuju dapurnya. Sedangkan Sai kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Di dapur, Ino mengambil blender, mangga, pisau, dan gula lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia memotong-motong mangganya dengan pelan. Setelah terpotong semua, Ino bergegas membuka lemari es di sebelah meja dan mengambil air dingin. Saat mengambil sebotol air dingin, Ino menyenggol botol air dingin yang lainnya sehingga air dingin itu tumpah di kaki Ino dan mengalir di sekitarnya. Bukan cuma itu, karena senggolan itu, tempat bumbu yang berbentuk bulat di atas lemari es terguling tapi belum jatuh dari atas lemari es.

"Uuuh, sialan. Dingin banget sih air ini," ketus Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala lalu menutup lemari es tersebut. Dan saat dia akan memasukkan potongan mangganya ke dalam blender, Ino menyadari pisau penggiling di blender itu ternyata berdebu karena sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Eeuuh, kotornyaaa.." gumam Ino jijik. Lalu dia membuka penutup dan pelindung pisau penggiling blender tersebut, dan dengan cepat dia mencucinya. Baru saja Ino selesai mencucinya, Ino langsung memasukkan penyambung listrik blender pada stop kontak di samping meja tanpa sempat menutup pisau penggilingnya...

"Inoo, INOOO..!!" teriak Sai. Ino yang kaget langsung berlari menghampiri kamar Sai.

"A.. Apa Sai? Kok teriak-teriak?" tanya Ino kaget. Sai melihat ke arah jamnya.

"Udah jam 4 lebih nih, aku harus pulang. Gak usah aja deh jusnya," gumam Sai sedikit kecewa.

"Eeeh!? Tapi sebentar lagi selesai kok, bener deh. Tunggu sebentar, pasti cepet selesai," cegah Ino dan segera berlari ke dapur. Sai mendesah kecewa.

Ino segera berlari terburu-buru ke dapur. Tapi Ino yang lupa, terpeleset air dingin yang tadi dia tumpahkan. Lalu kepalanya terjeduk lemari es. Tentu saja hal ini membuat lemari es bergoyang dan tempat bumbu yang bulat itu jatuh dan menekan tombol ON pada penggiling blender di sampingnya. Blender yang sudah disambungkan listrik itu langsung menyala dan berputar cepat, karena terus berputar dan saat Ino berusaha berdiri dia malah menyenggol meja. Akhirnya pisau penggiling blender tanpa pelindung itu pun jatuh dan menimpa dada Ino. Pisau itu menggiling dan berputar cepat seperti mengoyak-ngoyak dada Ino, hingga membuat Ino berteriak kencang.

"Aaaa.. AAAAAAA..!!" teriak Ino kencang, merasakan jantungnya dikoyak-koyak dan digiling pisau itu.

Sai yang kaget langsung berlari menghampiri Ino sementara itu, Ino berusaha bertahan dengan memegang kabel blender tersebut. Tapi karena sebelumnya Ino memegang air dingin yang menggenang di bawahnya, sehingga itu malah menyebabkan Ino kesetrum sendiri. Tapi dia belum menyerah, Ino berusaha mengambil blender yang berputar itu, tapi tangannya terpeleset sehingga kedua jarinya terpotong dan terlempar entah kemana. Jempol dan jari telunjuk Ino hilang.

"AAAAAA..!!" teriak Ino lagi, perlahan mata biru saphirenya mengeluarkan tangis.

Ino akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir saat pisau penggiling itu sudah menembus dadanya, menghancurkan jantungnya. Sedangkan mata Sai membulat melihat keadaan tragis pacarnya tersebut. Darah Ino muncrat kemana-mana sampai dinding dinding dapur. Bagaikan hujan darah, sedangkan pisau penggiling itu masih tetap berputar cepat tanpa mau berhenti walaupun dada Ino sudah dilumat olehnya.

"Ino, INO..!!" teriak Sai melihat tatapan kosong Ino yang menatapnya. Lalu Sai mengambil pisau penggiling blender tersebut dari dada Ino yang bolong dan menekan tombol OFF. Walaupun sedikit, masih ada sisa-sisa jantung Ino menempel di sisi pisau penggiling itu. Sai mengambil sisa jantung itu dan menggenggamnya erat...

"UWAAAAAAAA...!!!"

-

-

-

-

_**Sasuke POV**_

**Di toko majalah...**

Aku sedari tadi masih berbincang-bincang dengan orang membosankan ini. Jujur saja, sedari tadi aku tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan Sakura dan Kakashi, jadi aku memilih diam saja. Daripada aku dibilang sok tahu? Hih. Lalu aku menguap malas, dan mengucek mataku yang mulai memberat.

"Sasuke ngantuk ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum polos. Aku menatapnya malas. Ingin marah tapi kalau lihat senyum polosnya, kekuatanku hilang entah ke mana. Aku memutar bola mataku saja.

"Hnnn, menurutmu gimana?" tanyaku balik. Sakura terdiam, sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku lagi bad mood hari ini.

"Oh oh gitu, ya udah Kakashi-san, kami permisi dulu ya," gumam Sakura sedikit gugup. Kakashi mengangguk canggung.

"Silahkan silahkan," gumamnya. Lalu baru saja kami berdiri, Hp Sakura berdering.

"Eh aduh, sebentar ya Sasuke," gumam Sakura sambil mengambil Hpnya. Aku mengangguk dan sedikit mengintip layar Hp. Sepertinya Sai menelpon.

Lalu aku berdiri sambil sesekali menghentakan kakiku tak sabar. Ingin aku cepat-sepat pulang, lalu aku memperhatikan jam. Hmm, sudah jam 16.25 rupanya. Aku menguap malas dan tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak. Aku mengangkat alisku kaget begitu pula Kakashi. Kami berdua menatap Sakura yang terus menutup mulutnya seperti kaget akan sesuatu, sedangkan perlahan aku melihat mata emeraldnya sudah mau mengeluarkan tangis. Lalu Sakura menutup Hpnya, air matanya mulai pecah dan langsung menangis di dada bidangku.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Hei, ceritakan padaku," tanyaku sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ino, Ino Sasuke.." gumam Sakura terbata-bata. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ino meninggal..!!" gumam Sakura sedikit teriak, lalu dia kembali menangis. Aku dan Kakashi terbelalak kaget, dan tiba-tiba aku ingat rasa sakitku tadi.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? Kapan Ino meninggal, Sakura..!?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Sa.. Sai bilang, baru saja.. kalau dari dia telpon, katanya sekitar 5 menit lalu.." gumam Sakura terbata-bata. Aku terdiam, lima menit lalu berarti 16.20.

16 dan 20 adalah kelipatan dari 4 dan lagi rumah Ino katanya no 4. Berarti sekarang, angka 444. Dan lagi, dalam ingatanku kemaren, memang Ino yang mati setelah Hinata. Jadi apa masih berhubungan? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Kebetulan tidak mungkin terjadi beruntun seperti ini..!!

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Huwee, kenapa aneh begini sih. Sebenarnya aku nulisnya agak gemetaran soalnya di sampingku ada blender nih, aku dapet ide gara-gara ngelihat pisau penggiling yang ada di dalam blender. Nggak tahunya, jadi serem jugaa (=3=")a**

**Terus di sini udah dijelasin kan kenapa Sasuke hanya mempedulikan Sakura dan dirinya sendiri? Memang aku sengaja buat kalau dia itu tidak pernah peduli apapun dan dingin pada siapa saja kecuali Sakura. Dan emang aku sengaja membedakan dari film Final Destination yang asli. Aku memang dapet inspirasi dari sana, tapi bukan berarti harus sama persis kan? Dan aku malah berusaha supaya tidak terlalu mirip FD karena nanti malah jadi gak seru, ngerti sekarang hei kau-yang-gak-mau-sebutin-nama atau malah-gak-punya-nama? LOL XD**

**Oke special thanks for :**

_**Aya-na Byakkun, Intan SasuSaku, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Princess Mikaia, Naru-mania, Gina-Chama, Kira Hikarii-chan, dilabcd, Silver Bullet 1412, Je_jess, Kuroneko Hime-un, Faatin-hime, harunaru chan muach, You Ichi, beby-chan, SasuSaku 'Lady-chan', Smiley, Kinay Saku-chan, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, sasusaku, Smile, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Kyoro, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Aoi-chan 'Eightee' Hyuuzuhidan, titha ichikawa, pick-a-doo, Gokusawa Chii, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, innocent half, Angga Uchiha Haruno, No Name, Queliet Kuro Shiroyama, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi  
**_

**Makasih banyak semuanyaaa :D**** Semoga chapter ini di suka aja deh. Soalnya aku masih belum percaya diri bikin fic sadis, dan rasanya kali ini gak terlalu sadis dan- *dibekep karena kebanyakan ceramah***

**Hehee, boleh minta revieeew?? X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuh, sudah update lagi deh X3**** sepertinya sang PENGECUT dan ALAY datang mampir ke fic saya lagi nih, wehehe. Seandainya di dunia nyata, kayaknya orang ini minta mati yaaa~ **

**Hoh, sudahlah. Yang penting fokus pada fic dulu. Enjoy it..!! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalo gak suka tapi nekat baca, berarti anda mikir pake dengkul :P

-

-

-

**Apa kau merasakannya? Hari kematianmu sudah mendekat…**

**xXx**

**FINAL DESTINATION**

**(13.13.13)**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Baru saja, kudengar kabar mengejutkan dari pacarku, Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka, salah satu teman kami yang selamat bersama kami di kecelakaan mengerikan itu, kini telah tewas dengan jantung yang sudah hancur dan habis terkoyak oleh pisau penggiling blender. Aku menelan ludah, dan saat ini pacarku sedang menangis di dada bidangku.

"Ino.. Ino.. hiks," isaknya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengelus rambut pinknya, lalu aku mulai menggenggam tangannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah Ino, untuk lebih memastikan," jawabku. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kami permisi dulu," gumamku sambil menundukkan kepalaku kepada Kakashi yang sedari tadi bengong mengamati kami. Kakashi itu mengangguk dan kami langsung pergi meninggalkan toko majalah miliknya itu.

Kami berjalan cepat menuju mobil diparkir. Lalu aku dan Sakura segera melesat menuju rumah Ino yang ada di jalan Yamanaka no 4. Beberapa saat kami sampai di sana, rumah Ino sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Bahkan para ANBU pun berdatangan. Lalu kulihat beberapa orang membawa tandu yang sepertinya mengangkut jasad Ino yang ditutupi selimut keluar dari rumahnya. Dan kulihat Sai mengikuti di belakang orang-orang itu. Segera saja kami menghampiri Sai.

"Sai..!!" teriakku. Dan Sai langsung menoleh menatapku dan Sakura.

"Sa.. Sai, ini.. Ino?" tanya Sakura gemetaran, Sai mengangguk dalam diam. Lalu kudengar Sakura menelan ludah dan membuka selimut yang menutupi Ino sampai dadanya.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan jatuh terduduk, air matanya kembali mengalir. Sedangkan aku, tidak bisa berkedip melihat dada Ino yang sudah berlubang seutuhnya itu. Benar-benar mengerikan, seolah tanganku pun bisa saja masuk dan menyentuh bagian dalam organ tubuh Ino. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan seseorang kembali menutup jasad Ino dengan selimut. Dan mereka pun pergi setelah memasukkan jasad Ino ke dalam ambulance. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Sai, sedari tadi dia hanya diam.

"Sai?" tanyaku sambil menepuk bahunya. Sai melirik sedikit padaku.

"Aku.. turut berduka.." gumamku akhirnya. Sai hanya mengangguk, lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku dan Sakura.

"Sai pasti sangat sedih," gumam Sakura pelan. Aku terdiam, dan aku segera mengajak Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, dan kami akhirnya kembali menaiki mobil dan berlalu.

-

-

-

**Malamnya...**

"Kau yakin menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Sakura, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Iyalah, kau pikir aku anak kecil?" jawabku enteng. Sakura mendnegus menahan tawa. Lalu aku mencium bibir mungilnya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa," gumamku sambil membelai pipinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," jawab Sakura yang terdengarnya sedikit keberatan, lalu dia berbalik. Aku menghela nafas lega melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba, kurasakan sesuatu menekan kepalaku.

"Aaakh," erangku sambil memegang kepalaku. Sakura yang kaget langsung berbalik dan menghampiriku.

"Sa.. Sasuke? Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang lenganku. Aku tersengal-sengal, seperti sebelumnya penglihatanku kembali samar-samar. Di penglihatan yang seperti itu, entah kenapa hanya dua angka yang terlihat jelas..

13

"Hah hah," nafasku kembali tidak teratur. Dan tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuhku dengan keras, sampai terasa hancur. Aku berteriak kesakitan..

"UAAAAGGGH..!!" teriakku, sampai-sampai Sakura panik melihatku.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke, bertahanlah..!!" gumam Sakura dan sedikit teriak. Tubuhku langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai teras rumahku. Tubuhku menggigil, entah karena apa.

"Uh uh uuukh," erangku kesakitan.

"Sasukee..!?" teriak Sakura dan dia melihat sekeliling, "Tolong..!! Tolong..!!" teriaknya. Lalu perlahan rasa sakit di tubuhku hilang, dan aku mulai tenang. Sekarang, aku bisa mengatur nafasku perlahan.

"Su.. Sudah tidak apa kok Sakura," sahutku berusaha menenangkan gadis di depanku yang menatapku ketakutan.

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Tenang, aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, lihat.." gumamku berusaha membuatnya percaya. Sakura terdiam meatapku.

"Tapi.. tadi tidak wajar, aku akan memberimu obat," gumam Sakura dan berlari ke dalam rumahku.

"Ah tunggu, obat di rumahku sudah habis semua..!" cegahku. Dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku kesal.

"Huh dasaar, apa boleh buat. Akan kubelikan, tunggulah," gumam Sakura sambil berlalu. Aku diam, tapi tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Kalau tidak salah mini market terdekat kan..

"Tunggu Sakura, kau mau ke mini market mana?" tanyaku. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja mini market di jalan Akimichi 13, itu yang paling deket sih," jawab Sakura, "Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Ja.. Jangan deh, aku sudah gak papa kok, ya?" bujukku. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, tetap saja mencurigakan tahu..!!" elak Sakura. Aku mendesah pelan, dasar cewek keras kepala. Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya...

"Sakura dengar, mungkin kau tidak percaya. Tapi ini cukup penting," gumamku dengan nada serius. Sakura terdiam mendengarku.

"Tadi, saat kematian Ino aku sempat memikirkan angka 4 dan kurasakan rasa sakit mengoyak dadaku. Lalu kenyataannya, Ino mati dengan blender yang mengoyak dadanya pada jam 4. Dan baru saja aku melihat angka 13 dan setelah itu, kurasakan sesuatu menghantamku sampai rasanya tubuhku hancur, aku punya firasat ada yang akan mati lagi," gumamku. Sakura menatapku tidak percaya.

"Ha? Mana mungkin, bisa saja itu cuma kebetulan kan?" tanya Sakura. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Bisa jadi sih," jawabku ragu. Karena sebenarnya aku memang tidak begitu percaya.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi ke mini market itu. Tapi aku tetap ikut, oke?" gumamku akhirnya. Sakura mengangguk ragu, lalu aku tersenyum padanya.

Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju mini market itu. Aku bingung mau bicara apa, karena aku memang tidak biasa bicara duluan. Sedangkan Sakura sepertinya terlihat masih sedih memikirkan Hinata dan Ino yang mendahuluinya. Aku mendesah pelan, lalu perlahan kurasakan angin meniupku hingga aku tersadar dan melihat sekeliling. Rasanya, sepi sekali tidak seperti biasa.

"Ng Sasuke, itu mini marketnya," gumam Sakura kemudian. Aku tersentak, sadar dari lamunanku. Lalu aku melihat lurus ke depan, rupanya mini market itu sudah ada di seberang. Angin kembali meniupku, ketika Sakura hendak menyebrang.

"Tunggu," ucapku sambil memegang lengan Sakura yang menatapku bingung.

Aku mengawasi sekitarku sampai tiba-tiba ada orang yang dengan tenangnya membuang kulit pisang di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya apa maunya sih ini orang? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan death glare, tapi dia hanya berjalan tanpa peduli. Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa ada niat untuk membuang kulit pisang itu ke tempatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura memegang erat lenganku.

"Sa.. Sasuke, bukannya itu.. Naruto?" tanya Sakura takut. Aku melihat ke seberang dan benar saja, laki-laki berambut kuning cepak itu menoleh padaku dan menatapku tajam.

Naruto menyebrang dengan tenang dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Aku berpikir sedikit lega, mungkin saja Naruto sudah mau memaafkanku? Tapi pikiran itu harus kubuang jauh-jauh saat Naruto mulai memukul wajahku sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Ugh," rintihku sambil memegang sudut bibirku yang berdarah. Dan Naruto menarik kerah bajuku. Dia menggertakan giginya marah.

"Kau..!! Gara-gara kau, Hinata-chan mati. GARA-GARA KAU..!!" teriak Naruto dan dia kembali memukul wajahku. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha melerai kami berdua.

"Narutoo, hentikan..!!" ujar Sakura. Tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkannya.

Aku menatap mata biru langit Naruto. Di saat aku terdiam, tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali melayang. Kubayangkan ada dua buah truk besar yang berlawanan arah berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh. Satu truk remnya blong dan penahan bannya terlepas karena kayunya patah. Sedangkan truk yang satunya dan berlawanan arah dikemudikan orang mabuk yang tidak tahu diri. Lalu Naruto kembali memukulku, dan aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"SIALAN, SIALAN, SIALAAAN..!!" teriak Naruto sambil terus memukulku. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak berniat membalasnya. Sakura terlihat memegang lengan Naruto.

"Hentikaaan..!!" teriak Sakura. Naruto yang merasa terganggu, langsung melepaskan tangannya paksa dan mendorong jatuh Sakura. Aku terbelalak.

"PENGGANGGU..!!" teriak Naruto. Tentu saja aku marah kalau Sakura yang disakiti, lekas saja aku memukul Naruto dengan kencang. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Naruto, kau boleh saja memukulku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau menyakiti Sakura," gumamku yang babak belur. Naruto menatapku tajam.

"Kau.. berani-beraninya..!!" geram Naruto dan dia menerjangku. Tanpa basa-basi dan aku sudah diselimuti kemarahan, aku langsung saja menendangnya sampai dia mundur ke tengah jalan dan jatuh telentang.

"Uuugh, sialan," gumam Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sempat terbentur jalan. Aku dan Sakura terdiam melihatnya, sampai aku melihat dua lampu berlawanan menerangi Naruto. Aku tersentak melihat kedua truk yang menerjang Naruto dengan arah berlawanan.

"DOBE, AWAAAS..!!" teriakku, tapi terlambat. Naruto tak sempat menghindar dan...

DRAAAAAK

Kedua truk yang berlawanan itu saling menghantam dan membiarkan Naruto yang berada di tengah mereka tertabrak. Tabrakan itu sangat keras, dan aku bisa melihat tubuh Naruto yang hancur karena tabrakan berlawanan arah itu. Dan lagi, darah Naruto sampai muncrat ke wajah kami. Jelas saja, ditabrak dari belakang dan depan seperti itu kok. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan kap depan mobil yang menabrak dari depan terbuka dan mengeluarkan semacam alat-alat mekanik yang aku tidak tahu apa itu, menerjang dan memotong kepala Naruto hingga kepalanya menggelinding ke arah kami. Aku dan Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata biru Naruto yang kosong kepada kami...

"NARUTOOO..!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Melihat tubuh hancur Naruto dan kepala yang menggelinding itu. Aku terdiam tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Apalagi saat kulihat ada beberapa potongan jari yang mendekati kakiku.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada angka 13 lain yang berhubungan dengan kejadian ini selain jalan Akimichi 13 ya? Tapi itu awalnya, aku langsung terdiam begitu melihat sekelilingku lebih dalam...

Papan reklame di atas mini market bertuliskan 'SPECIAL 13' dengan angka 13 bentuk lampu merah dan berkedip-kedip.

Lalu truk yang tidak ada sopirnya. Di bawah kaca spion tengahnya, ada tergantung boneka Teddy yang berputar-putar dan aku tidak tahu kenapa Teddy itu memegang bantal bentuk hati dan bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday 13th'

Sekali lagi, (13.13.13)

"Naruto.. Naruto.." gumam Sakura sambil menangis, dan akhirnya keadaan yang tadi sepi ini mulai ramai setelah aku menelpon ANBU.

Aku kembali terdiam sambil membelai rambut pink Sakura, kepala Naruto itu seperti menatap kami putus asa. Aku mendesah pelan, dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terus-terusan, bisa-bisa aku kebayang lagi. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir jernih, yang tersisa setelah kecelakaan ini hanyalah aku, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi. Tapi tunggu, kalau sepertinya matinya berurutan seperti ini berarti yang akan mati berikutnya...

Sai..

Aku langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan mulai mengajaknya berlari. Sakura terlihat kaget dengan sikapku, dan memanggilku.

"Sasuke? Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Sai..!! Kemungkinan dia lah yang akan mati berikutnya..!!" gumamku sambil terus berlari.

Kumohon, jangan ada lagi..

Jangan ada lagi yang mati...

Berhentilah waktu..!!

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kok kayaknya chapter ini pendek banget ya? Atau cuma perasaanku saja? (o.O)a *ditendang***

**Untuk sinis_kun_chan, aku kasih tahu sekali lagi saja ya... Semua yang kau katakan padaku itu NONSENSE, gak ada harganya untuk aku masukin ke hati. PERSIS SEPERTI DIRI ANDA YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA HARGANYA, mau numpang eksis? Dasar, jablay itu ya nyari sensasinya kayak gini nih ckckck jangan lebay please... Gue gak peduli lu bilang apa, karena inilah fic RATE M..!! SILAHKAN BACA FIC RATE K T KALAU TIDAK MAU ADA LEMON DAN SEBAGAINYA..!! Bahasa inggris alay aja belagu, perbaiki sana dirimu sendiri sebelum menasihati orang lain, dasar pengecut..!!**

**Oh, anda pikir saya takut? Anda pikir aku selemah apa? Hanya dengan gertakan seperti itu, lantas aku berhenti membuat fic, melupakan tanggung jawab lalu menangis minta permen? Hei, meninggalkan fic multi chapter itu itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab..!! Saat akan membuat fic, aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya agar tidak mengecewakan para readers. Dan tekad itu, tidak akan bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah..! Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan, banci..!! Yang Kira takuti, hanyalah Allah yang sudah menciptakan Kira. Ngapain takut sama lu? Apalagi ini di dunia maya, siapa pun pasti bisa sok di dunia maya. Siapa tahu kau bukan apa-apa di luar sana? ;P**

**Maaf, sebenarnya aku selalu berusaha menghormati orang lain walaupun itu di dunia maya. Tapi dalam sekejap anda menghilangkan rasa hormat saya pada anda. Dan seperti saya katakan sebelumnya, fic ini tetap akan kulanjuti apapun yang terjadi..!! Semua author punya ciri tersendiri dalam membuat fic, dan aku yakin ciri khas itulah yang membuat suatu fic menjadi bagus. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah ficku bagus atau tidak, tapi yaah percuma saja kujelaskan, orang ALAY seperti anda paling tidak ngerti. Makanya mikir jangan pake dengkul, dasar BRAINLESS...**

**Yup, ini balasan Kira yang terakhir untuk sinis_kun_chan, selanjutnya apapun yang anda katakan aku tidak akan peduli. Lebih tepatnya saya tidak akan menerima review dari anda lagi, anda tahu maksud saya, bego? Sekarang Kira akan lebih memusatkan perhatian Kira pada fic, fuuh aku jadi kelihatan bego ngadepin orang tolol seperti anda ... Bye bye BITCH...**

**Untuk No Name : **Lantas kenapa? Mentang-mentang aku bikin Sasuke dingin, lantas aku ini dingin? Aku bikin Sakura cengeng, lantas aku juga cengeng? Hei, ini FFN bego..!! Tempat orang mengeluarkan imajinasinya..!! Terserah dong, aku mau bikin Sasuke seperti apa, ini ceritaku kok. Dan aku tidak sudi sifatku dikomentari oleh orang yang nggak punya nama dan sama saja pengecutnya seperti sinis bla bla. Semua author punya hak untuk membuat tokoh yang ada di dalam pikirannya, kalau gak tahu gak usah belagu. Kau gak suka ficku kan? Silahkan pergi, aku juga gak mau direview orang yang gak suka baca fic ini. Karena ada tulisan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ okaay? Silahkan pergi, aku tidak mau melihat kau lagi ^^**  
**

**Oke, special thanks for : **

**_pick-a-doo, Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Naru-mania, Smiley, Kyoro, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, beby-chan, SasuSaku 'Lady-chan', Kuroneko Hime-un, mysticahime, Princess Mikaia, Je_Jess, Aya na-Byakkun, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Gina-chama, titha ichikawa, Intan SasuSaku, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Aya Haruka, Kinay Saku-chan, Aika Umezawa, Silver Bullet 1412, KuroShiro6yh, You Ichi, Aira Mitsuhiko, Aoi-chan 'Eightee' Hyuuzuhidan, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Uzumaki Liska _  
**

**Terima kasih semuanyaaa ^^ Kira sangat senang dapat review dari kalian semua. Mungkin Kira banyak salah, apalagi chapter ini Kira udah banyak ngomong kasar. Tapi untuk sinis_kun_chan, kalau kau memang bukan pengecut jangan debat di sini. Add Ymku dan kita selesaikan di sana. Aku ingin tahu, sejauh mana kau bertahan dengan gelar pengecut di punggungmu? LOL XD**

**Terima kasih, boleh minta review? X3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**shidaYup, saya kembali lagi ^^ sekali lagi minta maaf atas ****kata-kata kasarku kemaren. Maaf ya, huff sepertinya inilah fic yang paling melelahkan bagiku, karena harus bales banyak review anonymous... (-,-)**

**Sudahlah, maaf ya. Silahkan membacaa..!! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalau gak suka masih nekat baca, coba kutanya udah lulus SD belum? :P

-

-

-

**Apa kau merasakannya? Hari kematianmu sudah mendekat…**

**xXx**

**FINAL DESTINATION**

**(222)**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**Normal POV**_

Di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil bercat kuning pucat. Itulah tempat dimana laki-laki berkulit putih pucat ini tinggal. Sedari tadi dia terus berdiam dalam kemuramannya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Bahkan hawa dingin menusuk di malam ini pun tidak dia rasakan walaupun dia sendiri bertelanjang dada. Sesekali laki-laki ini mendesah pelan dan menyebut nama kekasihnya yang baru saja meninggal dengan mengenaskan.

"Ino..." gumam orang yang tak lain adalah Sai itu. Dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dalam kedua tangannya, seraya menggertakan giginya dan mencengkram rambut hitamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?" gumam Sai lagi. Di pikirannya sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi selain bayang wajah kekasihnya tersebut, lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Apa gunanya lagi aku di sini?" tanya Sai dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian dia membuka pintunya. Dan seketika juga Sai mengernyitkan dahinya menatap kedua insan yang berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Sasuke.. Sakura?"

-

-

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku terus berlari dan berlari sambil tetap memegang tangan mungil Sakura. Aku tersengal-sengal dan nafasku pun seperti memburu. Begitu pula Sakura yang berlari di belakangku. Tanganku mulai berkeringat dan mengendurkan pegangan pada tangannya. Lalu aku menatap ke depan, rumah kontrakan Sai yang baru. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Sai membuka pintu sebelum kami sampai di halamannya dan menatap kami bingung.

"Sai..!!" teriak Sakura. Sai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalian.. sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sai bingung. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia malah menatapku.

"Bisa.. kita bicara di dalam saja Sai?" tanyaku terengah-engah. Sai awalnya terdiam, lalu dia mengangguk juga dan membiarkan aku juga Sakura masuk ke ke rumahnya itu. Sai menyuruh kami duduk di sofanya dan dia menatap kami.

"Jadi.. ada apa? Kenapa datang tengah malam begini?" tanya Sai bingung. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Sai, Naruto sudah meninggal," jawabku.

Sai tersentak. Matanya membulat kaget dan tidak percaya menatap aku dan Sakura yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sakura terlihat menunduk dan memegang erat baju di dadanya. Bisa kulihat dia menahan tangis. Sedangkan Sai masih tertegun menatap kami kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?" tanya Sai yang sepertinya memang belum percaya sepenuhnya. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Naruto, tertabrak dua truk yang berlawanan dan meninggal seketika. Sai, sekarang tinggal kita yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu juga Kakashi," jelas Sakura. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kakashi? Siapa itu?" tanya Sai.

"Ngg, dia pria berambut perak yang sempat bertengkar dengan Ino sebelumnya," jawab Sakura lagi. Sai terdiam lalu dia menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat," jawab Sai apa adanya. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Pokoknya, aku punya perkiraan kalau kau yang berikutnya akan mati Sai. Karena itu kami datang ke sini untuk memperingatkanmu dan kita akan coba menggagalkan kematianmu itu," jawabku berusaha serius. Tapi Sai hanya mendesah pelan.

"Apa bisa?" gumamnya lesu. Aku dan Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Mana bisa kita menggagalkan kematian? Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah," jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku yakin Sai mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Apalagi kalau bukan Ino?

"Sai.." gumam Sakura, suaranya terdengar prihatin. Sai menghela nafas kemudian dia bangkit dari sofanya.

"Aku.. sudah tidak peduli pada diriku, seandainya aku harus mati maka aku akan mati. Tapi kalau aku harus hidup, maka aku akan tetap hidup," jawab Sai yang terdengar pasrah. Lalu dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Aku merengut kesal melihatnya. Kami saja mati-matian menjaga nyawa, kok dia santai saja sih?

"Sai..!!" cegahku sebelum Sai benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan mencoba melindungimu dengan semua yang aku bisa lakukan," tegasku mantap. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku jadi peduli begini terhadap Sai? Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak peduli siapapun kecuali Sakura. Bahkan gadis pink di sebelahku terlihat menatapku heran.

"....coba saja.." jawab Sai, kemudian dia menutup pintu kamarnya. Aku mendengus dan kembali duduk di sofaku.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura di sebelahku. Aku sedikit menoleh dan kulihat senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau sudah berubah, aku sangat senang," sahut Sakura polos. Uuh, aku sampai dibuat blushing melihatnya. Akhirnya aku menjawab gugup.

"I.. Iya, terima kasih," jawabku kaku. Sakura tersenyum lagi, lalu dia mengecup dahiku lembut.

Akhirnya aku dan Sakura mengantuk juga. Tapi karena ingin menjaga Sai, kami nekat tidur di sofa. Sakura tertidur lebih dulu dariku, dan aku pun mulai memasangkan jaket biru tua milikku padanya agar dia merasa lebih hangat. Setelah itu, kubaringkan Sakura di atas sofa dan aku duduk menyandar di bawahnya. Aku terdiam, semua reka ulang wajah-wajah mereka yang telah tiada kembali terngiang di otakku. Uukh, padahal aku tidak mau mengingatnya, menyakitkan.

-

-

-

**Paginya...**

"Hoaaaah," aku menguap dan mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Setelah itu aku mengucek mataku. Jujur saja aku masih mengantuk, apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur karena terus kepikiran. Lalu kulihat Sai sudah duduk di atas sofa sambil memencet-mencet remote TV yang dia pegang.

"Sudah bangun? Tak kusangka kau nekat tidur di sini," gumam Sai dengan wajah datar. Aku mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, buat jaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa," jawabku tenang. Sai tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Kau memang berubah Sasuke," gumam Sai sambil menatap layar Tv di depannya. Aku kembali tertegun, "Tapi baguslah," lanjut Sai lagi sambil kembali tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan kaku. Lalu kulihat Sakura keluar dari dapur.

"Sasuke sudah bangun ya? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan, sekalian untuk Sai juga," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk begitu pula Sai, lalu Sakura kembali masuk ke dapur. Di saat kami berjalan menuju dapur, Sai menyenggol tanganku.

"Sakura gadis yang baik dan aku yakin itu. Karenanya, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik," gumam Sai tiba-tiba, aku sampai bengong melihatnya dan Sai menunduk sedih, "Jangan seperti aku," lanjut Sai lagi. Aku mengangguk mengerti, kasihan Sai tapi.. apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Lalu akhirnya sampai juga di dapur, aku dan Sai segera duduk di meja makan. Sakura terlihat menggoreng telor mata sapi untuk kami. Uh, kayak udah di rumah tangga aja. Setelah itu, kudengar suara Sakura yang tertawa geli.

"Hehe Sasuke lihat..!! Telor ini pasti tadinya berisi 2 anak ayam," canda Sakura dan dia menunjukkan telur mata sapi yang bagian kuningnya ada dua. Aku mendengus kecil, dan tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali berdengung.

"A.. Akh," erangku. Sakura langsung tersentak dan kembali memegang bahuku.

"Sasuke!? Kau merasakannya lagi?" tanya Sakura yang panik padaku. Tapi aku tidak menjawab, rasa sakit ini sungguh menyiksa. Kulihat Sai menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Merasakan apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Kemarin Sasuke bilang kan? Kalau dia punya firasat kalau kau yang akan mati berikutnya. Itu karena Sasuke bisa merasakannya, bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan oleh yang nanti akan meninggal..!" jelas Sakura pada Sai. Kulihat dengan mata berkunang-kunang, Sai sepertinya masih belum mengerti. Dan lagi-lagi kulihat angka berwarna merah seperti darah. Dan angkanya...

2

"OHOK..!!" batukku. Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti menghambat leherku. Dan aku berusaha mengeluarkannya , tapi tidak bisa. Dalam sekejap tubuhku lemas dan aku jatuh dari kursi.

"Sasuke!?" teriak Sakura juga Sai yang panik dan menghampiriku yang terkulai. Tubuhku kembali bergetar hebat. Dan kurasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalaku.

"Aaaaagh..!!!" teriakku menahan sakit sambil memegang kepalaku. Setelah itu aku menahan nafas dalam-dalam, aku mulai tenang. Sakura langsung mengambilkan air putih untukku.

"Sasuke, minumlah," gumam Sakura khawatir. Aku mengangguk dan meneguk air putih itu sampai habis.

"Kau.. kenapa bisa jadi begini, Sasuke?" tanya Sai sambil memegang bahuku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawabku karena itu memang kenyataannya. Sai menatapku prihatin, lalu dia melihat jam dinding.

"Wah, sudah jam 11 rupanya, aku harus bergegas," gumam Sai sambil segera menyelesaikan makannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku akhirnya. Sai menoleh sedikit padaku dan Sakura.

"Mau ngambil mobil di bengkel, kemarin sebelum ke rumah Ino aku menaruhnya di sana. Acnya ada masalah," jawab Sai lalu dia melihat jam dinding lagi, "Janjinya sih jam 2 siang tapi.. aku ingin ke sana lebih awal," jawabnya lagi.

Aku tersentak. Jam 2 katanya!?

"Sai, jangan..!! Pokoknya jangan ke bengkel itu..!!" sahutku. Sai menatapku heran. Awalnya Sakura juga tidak mengerti, lalu sepertinya dia mulai menyadari.

"Sai, lebih baik dengarkan Sasuke saja..!! Jangan ke bengkel itu," gumam Sakura mendukungku. Aku menatapnya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Sai.

"Tidak bisa, masalahnya pemilik bengkel itu juga mau pergi ke Oto untuk suatu urusan. Dia akan pergi jam tigaan," jawab Sai tenang, lalu dia menatapku dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia tersenyum pada kami.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan apa-apa," gumam Sai lagi. Aku terdiam, begitu pula Sakura.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu, kami juga ikut," sambung Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kita akan melindungi Sai dengan semua yang mungkin bisa kita lakukan kan?" tanya Sakura padaku. Lalu aku mengangguk dan menatap Sai.

"Oooh, apa boleh buat kalau kalian segitu maunya untuk ikut. Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Sai sambil berbalik. Lalu aku dan Sakura berdiri kemudian berjalan mengikutinya.

-

-

-

Kami menaiki taxi yang tadi ditelpon Sai. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Aku dan Sakura duduk di belakang, sedangkan Sai yang duduk di depan terus-terusan menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, terdengar sesekali dia mendesah pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sampai di depan bengkel yang dimaksud Sai. Kami semua turun, Sai langsung masuk ke dalam bengkelnya dan diikuti Sakura. Aku melihat jam tanganku, masih jam 1 sih, tapi aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk yang tidak mengenakkan. Benar saja, angin bertiup sangat kencang hingga mataku kelilipan. Dan aku mulai mengucek mataku.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa di situ?" tanya Sakura dari jauh. Dia sudah berada di dalam bengkel di seberang. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Model bengkel ini sedikit aneh. Bentuknya agak naik ke atas, sehingga kita harus naik tangga sedangkan mobil yang mau dimasukkan sudah ada jalan yang menanjak. Aku menaiki tangga dan begitu aku melangkah masuk, Sai sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya pemilik bengkel tersebut. Lalu aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepada bengkel di sebelah ruangan tersebut.

BRAAAK

Penahan mobil yang biasa digunakan kalau para mekanik ingin melihat bagian bawah mobil tersebut jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan kap mobil depan yang tadi terbuka, tertutup kencang. Sehingga semua orang terpaku pada mobil yang baru saja terjatuh itu.

"Wah, itu kan mobilku?" gumam Sai yang ikut melihat bersama aku dan Sakura. Sai mendekati mobil sedannya yang berwarna hitam itu. Lalu dia berbicara dengan mekanik yang sedari tadi menunduk-nunduk minta maaf padanya.

Aku terdiam menatap Sai. Dan seketika pikiranku kembali melayang, kubayangkan gara-gara terbanting tadi, pengait kap mobil Sai jadi terlepas. Sehingga sewaktu-waktu bisa saja kap mobil itu terangkat dan terlempar ke mana-mana. Aku kembali tersadar, nafasku ngos-ngosan lalu kulihat jam dan sudah jam setengah 2 siang. Aku segera berlari mendekati Sai.

"Sai, lebih baik kita periksa kap mobilmu," ajakku pada Sai yang menatapku bingung.

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Sai tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan aku segera membuka kap mobil Sai. Benar saja, baru kuangkat sedikit kap mobil itu langsung tergeser dan jatuh ke samping kakiku. Sai tertegun.

"Wow, ini bisa bahaya, harus segera dibetulkan," gumam salah satu mekanik dan segera mengambil kap mobil itu. Aku bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sai yang menatapku heran. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Yah, Sakura kan sudah memberi tahumu," jawabku enteng. Walau sepertinya jawabanku tadi tidak memuaskannya. Lalu aku turun dari bengkel dengan melewati jalan turunan khusus mobil yang akan keluar. Aku terdiam di bawahnya sampai Sai juga menyusulku.

"Sasuke," sapa Sai. Aku sedikit menoleh padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau.. apa bisa melihat kematianku?" tanya Sai. Aku terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bisa merasakan kepedihan matimu dengan singkat dan angka yang berhubungan dengan kematianmu, cuma itu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menginginkan kekuatan ini Sai," jelasku. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi.. waktu Ino mati pun kau merasakannya?" tanya Sai. Aku menatapnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menolongnya?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Waktu itu aku ragu-ragu, lagipula aku tidak menyangka itu jadi kenyataan," jawabku seadanya. Sai terdiam, tapi aku bisa melihat ada kekecewaan di wajahnya. Lalu..

BRUUK "Huweeee...!!!" teriak tangis seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh di belakangku yang menghadap Sai. Spontan aku menoleh dan mendekatinya juga Sakura yang sedang mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Adek kecil gak papa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil sapu tangannya, saat aku berjongkok di sebelahnya melihat anak kecil itu. Sedangkan kulihat Sai masih berdiri di tempat yang sama tepat di bawah jalan turunan untuk mobil yang akan keluar. Setelah itu aku melihat luka anak itu.

"Cuma luka kecil kok, ini sih diludahi juga sembuh," gumamku dan aku meludahi luka anak itu, dan dengan sapu tangan Sakura, aku mengelapnya.

"Hu.. hu.. makasih kak," sahut anak itu yang masih mengisak. Aku mengangguk saja, sedangkan kulihat Sakura tersenyum padaku. Huft, aku harus mengatur diriku agar tidak salah tingkah lagi.

WUSH

Anginnya kencang sekali. Sampai-sampai rambutku dan rambut Sakura tertiup. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan feeling lagi, ada seorang mekanik yang sedang memaku dinding. Lalu alat pemasang paku yang berbentuk seperti pistol itu dia taruh sembarangan di pinggir meja. Setelah itu, ada anak kecil yang datang ke bengkel bersama orang tuanya yang sepertinya akan mengambil mobil mereka. Anak itu mengambil alat pemaku yang dia kira pistol mainan itu dan berlari menuruni jalan turunan dengan wajah yang polos, dia menghampiri Sai. Seketika juga aku sadar dari lamunanku dan aku langsung menoleh ke belakangku, melihat Sai yang menatap heran padaku. Sedangkan anak yang ada di pikiranku tadi sedang tertawa memanggil Sai.

"Kak kak..!! Lihat inyi pistolnya bagus..!!" sahut anak itu riang. Sai menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat alat pemaku itu diarahkan kepadanya. Aku segera berteriak.

"JANGAAAAN..!!" teriakku sambil berlari. Tapi anak nakal itu tidak mempedulikan dan menarik pemencet yang dia kira adalah pelatuk yang akan mengeluarkan bunyi 'tet tot tet tot' tapi..

CREEEEP

"A.. Akh," Sai mengerang kesakitan, saat anak itu menekan pelatuk yang menyebabkan paku keluar dengan cepat dan menancap di lehernya. Aku segera melotot pada anak itu.

"Anak nakal..!!!" teriakku dan aku segera memegang bahu Sai, sepertinya paku itu tidak menancap langsung pada vitalnya. Aku mendesah lega, mungkinkah Sai masih bisa selamat? Kudengar anak itu menangis saat aku memarahinya dan berlari ke orang tuanya.

"Ayo Sai, kita harus segera—"

Sai melotot menatapku, bukan! Dia melotot menatap belakangku. Aku ingin melihat ke belakang tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah, kap mobil tadi terlepas dari pegangan seorang mekanik karena mata mekanik itu kelilipan gara-gara angin kencang. Alhasil kap mobil itu terjatuh dan mulai menuruni jalan turunan, padahal tepat di bawahnya ada aku dan Sai. Kap mobil itu semakin cepat, yang tadi lambat kini semakin cepat karena gesekan jalan turunan yang agak licin.

"Sai..!!" teriakku sambil berusaha menarik bahunya ke pinggir. Tapi Sai malah mendorongku jatuh ke samping Sakura. Seolah hanya ingin menyelamatkanku. Aku segera menoleh melihat Sai yang menantang kap mobil besar itu. Aku dan Sakura berteriak.

"SAAAAII...!!!"

BRAAAAK ZRAAAASH

Kap mobil yang jatuh mengerikan itu menghantam kepala Sai hingga pecah. Kap mobil itu terus jatuh sampai dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Sedangkan tubuh Sai yang masih utuh tapi kepalanya pecah langsung jatuh di sebelahnya. Sakura menatap ngeri melihat pecahan kepala Sai yang bertebaran di mana-mana itu bahkan sampai ada yang dekat ke kaki kami. Sakura menelan ludah dan mencengkram erat baju belakangku lalu menunduk takut. Sedangkan saat aku memperhatikan sekeliling, aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang menggelinding di dekat kakiku. Awalnya aku bingung itu apa, dan segera setelah kusadari, itu adalah bola mata Sai yang terlepas.

Aku miris melihat keadaan Sai, apakah sejak awal dia sudah berniat mati? Aku tidak tahu itu, tapi lagi-lagi aku mengutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menolongnya. Selalu saja begini. Dan setelah itu kudengar banyak orang yang sudah di sekeliling kami, dan berteriak-teriak nyaring melihat keadaan Sai. Pecahan kepalanya di mana-mana, dagingnya pun sudah sampai ke tengah jalan. Sedangkan ada sesuatu berwarna seperti merah muda pucat, yang menyebar. Sepertinya itu otaknya. Aku menelan ludah. Tapi.. aku tidak menemukan yang berhubungan dengan angka dua?

TRITIT

Sepertinya itu adalah suara alarm jam digital apabila jam itu menunjukkan pukul satuan tepat. Dan yang memakai jam digital adalah laki-laki yang ada di sebelahku. Aku melihat jamnya, dan benar saja sudah jam 2 siang tepat.

Aku kembali mengedarkan penglihatanku dan Sakura memegang bajuku sambil menunjuk ke arah kap mobil yang menerjang Sai.

"Sasuke.. i.. itu," tunjuk Sakura pada sesuatu seperti tempelan di atas kap mobil Sai. Aku melihat ada angka di tempelan itu, yaitu angka 2. Sepertinya itu tempelan untuk mobil Sai yang datang kedua saat bengkel baru di buka kemarin.

Aku kembali melihat sekeliling dan saat kulihat bengkel yang sebelumnya aku tidak tahu apa nama bengkel tersebut. Aku jadi tertegun, karena nama bengkel itu... 'FORCE GARAGE 2' mungkin ini adalah cabang kedua bengkel itu.

(222)

"Sai, Sai. Aku.. tidak kuat melihatnyaa..." isak Sakura di belakangku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu aku memegang tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin melihat mayat Sai tanpa kepala itu diangkut ambulance.

-

-

-

"Sasuke, Sai.. Sai sudah... hu.. hu.." isak Sakura terus-terusan di bahuku. Saat ini kami ada di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat tragedi itu. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan mengangguk, lalu kucium dahinya.

"Sepertinya Sai memang berniat untuk menyusul Ino," gumamku sambil tetap mengelus rambutnya. "Tadi dia yang mendorongku, seandainya saja aku bisa menariknya bersamaan pasti kami selamat," gumamku lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa.. sekarang tinggal.. tinggal kita, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Aku terdiam berpikir. Sepertinya sih iya, tapi kayaknya kita melupakan seseorang?

"Ya, emm mungkin," jawabku ragu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata hijau zamrudnya yang berair.

"Kenapa? Apa masih ada lagi?" tanya Sakura padaku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kita melupakan seseorang?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa aku teringat seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dalam pikiranku. Sakura juga terlihat ikut berpikir. Lalu dia mencetikkan jarinya.

"Ah iya, Kakashi kan?" seru Sakura dengan wajah polos di depanku. Aku tertegun.

"Be.. Benar juga, dia memang mati setelah Sai," gumamku entah pada siapa. Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat majalahnya..!!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tanganku. Dan kulihat dia sudah menyeka air matanya tadi.

Tapi sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah meragukan...

Setelah melihat teman-teman kami kecelakaan dan mati mengenaskan,

Apa kami masih bisa selamat?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Uuuh, anehnyaaa.. (TT_TT) Minta kritik dan saran dong, asalkan tentang fic yaa. Buat kemajuan dalam menulis fic sadis dan gak cuma fic lemon aja hohoho *PLAAAK* apa gara-gara kemaren aku marah dan ngomong kasar ya, jadi pada takut dan ragu ngasih kritik? ****Huwaaaa jangan doong (TTATT) *nerjang readers -kicked* Oh ya, next chapter adalah FINAL CHAPTER..!! Silahkan baca bila anda berkenan, terima kasih. Boleh minta review..? ^^**

**Special thanks for : **

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno, Aya Haruka, Hyouru, pick-a-doo, Aira Mitsuhiko, titha ichikawa, Mugiwara Piratez, Intan SauSaku, Je_Jess, innocent half, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Syllie Charm, YamiRYOU, Gina-chama, Haruchi Nigiyama, Kyoro, Naru-mania, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Uchiha Cesa, Yume_Uchiha, Uchiha Ryu Mizu, cendy-hoseki, Ame-chocoSasu, beby-chan, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, harunaru chan muach, Gokusawa Chii, dilabcd, Kaze-chan, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, reader9, Kinay Saku-chan, You Ichi, Aoi-chan 'Eightee' Hyuuhidan, Sasu_saku?, SasuSaku 'Lady-chan', Faatin-hime, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Imuri Ridan Chara, minamicchi, Amee Amee, AkatsukiImaginaryBlue, Silver Bullet 1412, Chiwe SasuSaku, KuroShiro6yh, chiu-chi Hatake, Nne Kishida  
**_

_**No Name : **__Yup yup tak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena sebelumnya udah ngomong kasar. Aku juga terima kritik sepedas apapun, asalkan tentang FIC bukan tentang aku. Yaah, jujur saja saat kau bilang "Jangan-jangan author yang buat juga GAK PEDULI ORANG LAIN?" aku sudah cukup tersinggung. Aku merasa dikritik orang yang tidak aku kenal, dan aku benci itu. Aku memang mau dikritik asalkan dengan orang yang aku kenal. Itu saja dan selanjutnya tolong beri kritik tentang FIC saja, terima kasih sudah update tuk baca ficku.. ^^_

_**Yueyue : **__Ahaha anda mau ilfeel sama saya atau tidak sih, itu terserah anda ^^ toh aku santai-santai saja, lagipula itu kan hak anda. Cuma satu yang perlu kutekankan, aku paling nggak suka, bukan! Aku paling BENCI dikasihani orang lain. Karena aku merasa dikasihani itu hanyalah membuat kita menjadi terlihat lemah, dan aku benci itu. Maaf ya, aku tekan kapital supaya lebih jelas ajaaa hehee (^^)a Terima kasih.._

_**Sinis_kun_chan : **__Hhhh, saya bingung dengan anda. Sebenarnya maunya anda apa sih? Kayaknya aku udah nyuruh pergi, tapi masih balik aja, sampai 3 kali lagi. Yah, gak apa sih kalau mau ngajak damai, aku juga mau mau aja. Tapi daripada ungkit-ungkit gak jelas, mending anda kasih tahu langsung saja ada apa di DG chapter 1- 8? Karena kalau anda ngomong begitu terus, yang ada semakin lama aku semakin bingung. Kasih tahu aku baik-baik, aku juga pasti jawabnya baik-baik kok dan akan kucoba perbaiki kalau memang kamu sakit hati. Lha kamu datang-datang langsung ngatain aku **, gimana mau ngerti? Dasar, ya sudahlah terima kasih saja..._

_**Fharf : **__He? (o.O) malu? __Buat apa? Aku tidak pernah takut pada kenyataan yang kuhadapi, kecuali Allah ^^ dan kalau memang kamu mau aku mengaku, oke aja. Aku memang temperamental dan childish, apabila aku merasa marah. Aku akan marah, apabila aku merasa diremehkan. Hehe begitulah, aku suka terima kritik, sepedas apapun kritiknya pasti aku terima, asalkan itu tentang FIC bukan tentang aku sebagai author. Kalau mau kritik aku, aku harus mengenal orang itu dulu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa melihat review di ficku yang DG, di sana banyak kritik tentang ficku dari bagus sampai jelek dan aku menerimanya. Review No Name, ntan, dan Yueyue kuhapus karena setiap melihatnya aku selalu marah. Mereka ngomong seolah aku kenal dengan mereka, dan mereka mengenalku, itu menyebalkan. Daripada aku marah melebihi batas dan kata-kata yang keluar lebih kasar, lebih baik aku hapus saja kan? Tapi aku tetap membalas review dari mereka ^^ Itu saja, sudah jelas kan? Terima kasih, kuharap kau membuat account kalau mau bertanya lebih jauh... _

**Hoi, lain kali kalau mau tanya sesuatu padaku, log in doong. Lu kira gak capek apa bales review panjang-panjang? Hhh dasar, kalau mau dihargai, hargailah orang lain ya... Terima kasih.. (=,=)v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh, saya sudah kembali X3 entah kenapa perasaan berat untuk melanjutkan fic ini jadi hilang, dan aku jadi merasa santai seketika hahaha ****jadi pingin ketawa keras-keras! XD *dilempar centong nasi sama tetangga* Lagipula sayang, tinggal chapter terakhir :)**

**Aku mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada para senpai G and K, terima kasih. Entah kenapa setelah melihat review para senpai, perasaan beratku hilang, aku akan ikutin saran senpai :D**

**Mungkin itu saja, selamat membaca sajalah~ **

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalau gak suka masih nekat baca, coba kutanya udah lulus SD belum? :P

-

-

-

**Apa kau merasakannya? Hari kematianmu sudah mendekat…**

**xXx**

**FINAL DESTINATION**

**(000)**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Sekarang, Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Tinggal dia, aku, dan Sakura yang masih selamat setelah kecelakaan itu. Huuf, aku harus merubahnya, kali ini aku harus bisa! Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan barang satu orang saja! Dan tentunya aku juga tidak mungkin melupakan Sakura. Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan apapun, bahkan hampir saja aku tertabrak mobil kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat melompat dari tengah jalan.

"HOI, MATAMU DIMANA!?" teriak sopir truk tersebut sambil memencet klakson yang memekakan telinga setiap orang. Aku hanya menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku dan sedikit menunduk, tanda minta maaf. Tapi aku melakukannya sambil tetap berlari, dan aku mulai menyusul Sakura yang sudah jauh di depanku.

"Hah hah, itu dia, Sasuke!!" teriak Sakura terengah-engah, lalu aku juga ikut terengah-engah di sampingnya. Depan kami sudah, toko majalah milik Kakashi berdiri.

Kami berjalan menghampiri toko majalah itu. Lalu kami pun membuka pintunya. Di dalam, tidak ada siapa-siapa, sehingga aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kok bisa sih, toko terbuka tapi tidak ada yang menjaga? Sakura mencari sekeliling sambil meneriakkan nama Kakashi sedangkan aku hanya melihat sekeliling tanpa bergerak sama sekali dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang yang berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam. Lalu aku menatap heran orang di depanku yang tak lain Kakashi dengan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan.

"Kau... kenapa Kakashi?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya dari bawah ke atas. Kakashi tampak terengah-engah dan sepertinya kaget melihat kami. Baju kemejanya sangat berantakan dan kusut, bahkan tercium aroma seperti.. emm parfum wanita?

"Hah? A.. Aku tidak apa-apa, ng ada perlu apa ya?" jawab Kakashi gugup, aku ber'oh' ria. Lalu baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki dari dalam menuju kemari. Kali ini seorang wanita berambut hitam dan rambutnya dijepit ke atas.

"Sudah ya Kakashi, terima kasih," gumam wanita itu dan berjalan melewati kami. Dia memakai parfum dan aromanya.. sama seperti yang aku cium dari tubuh Kakashi.

"I.. Iya, sama-sama Anko. Hati-hati ya," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Entahlah, melihat dari perilakunya, juga bagian atas kaki Kakashi yang tampak kaku bergerak. Sepertinya dia dengan wanita itu habis... ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Ada apa Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lagi pada kami. Dia juga sambil memberi kursi pada aku dan Sakura.

"Oh ngg, sebenarnya... kau ingat tentang kecelakaan pesawat di apartemen itu?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi. Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa," jawab Kakashi, "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kakahi lagi. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sejak itu, semua yang selamat dari sana meninggal. Sampai sekarang, yang tersisa tinggal kita bertiga Kakashi," jawabku. Kakashi tersentak.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Kakashi bingung. Sakura menggeleng pelan, dari wajahnya aku bisa melihat ketakutan yang amat besar. Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti kitalah korban selanjutnya," jawabku. "Dan kita harus mencoba menggagalkannya," lanjutku lagi. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu? Bagaimana cara menggagalkannya?" tanya Kakashi padaku. Aku tampak berpikir.

"Kita—Aaakh," kepalaku kembali berdenyut. Ini, ini dia petunjuknya. Kali ini tidak seperti dulu, aku menunggu angka selanjutnya tapi...

Kosong..

Kosong, kosong, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada bayangan sama sekali walaupun kutunggu angka mana yang selanjutnya muncul, tapi tetap saja tidak muncul. Sakura dan Kakashi terlihat panik memegangi tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendnegar apa yang mereka katakan, aku terlalu sibuk untuk merasakan kesakitan yang paling menyiksa ini, paling sakit dari yang sebelumnya pernah kurasakan.

"UAAAAAAGGGGH!!!" teriakku kencang, dan aku langsung membanting diriku di atas lantai. Tanganku mencengkeram erat kepalaku.

Lalu perlahan aku mulai kehilangan semua panca indraku. Aku seperti berada di tempat yang sangat gelap, tidak ada siapa-siapa, tidak ada suara, apapun. Saat aku sedang melihat sekelilingku, aku mendengar sesuatu. Awalnya samar-samar, lalu perlahan semakin jelas. Suara itu...

DRRRRNG DRRRK DRRK

Suara apa itu? Seperti suara mobil besar yang sedang berjalan. Suara mesinnya sangat kencang. Aku terengah-engah, lalu perlahan mulai kubuka mataku. Aku melihat Sakura dan Kakashi yang menatapku khawatir, mereka menghembuskan nafas lega bergitu melihat aku siuman. Sepertinya tadi aku sempat pingsan sesaat.

"Huff, untunglah kau sudah sadar Sasuke, aku kaget sekali," gumam Sakura, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf," jawabku singkat. Lalu Sakura menatapku serius.

"Apa.. yang kau rasakan Sasuke?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam dan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mendengar suara mesin besar yang berjalan, setelah itu tidak ada lagi." jawabku. Kakashi menatapku bingung.

"Suara mesin besar? Apa itu berhubungan dengan kematianku?" tanya Kakashi. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Bisa jadi," jawabku. Lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Spontan aku dan Sakura bingung melihatnya.

"Ada.. apa Kakashi?" tanya Sakura bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba...

DRRRRNG DRRRK DRRK

Aku tersentak, suara itu persis seperti yang ada di pikiranku sebelumnya. Aku langsung menoleh ke luar toko. Dan baru kusadari, ada perbaikan jalan atau mungkin pengaspalan jalan di depan toko ini. Lalu kudengar Kakashi menghentikan tawanya, dan memegang bahuku.

"Hahaha dasar kau Sasuke. Mungkin tadi sebelum kau pingsan, kau samar-samar mendengar suara bulldoser yang meratakan jalan itu kan?" gumam Kakashi enteng. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Tapi... bisa saja kan, bulldoser itu penyebab kematianmu?" tanya Sakura, dia berusaha membelaku. Kakashi hanya menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hahahaha mana mungkin, lagipula mungkin teman-teman kalian itu kebetulan tewas. Aku tidak percaya takhayul," jelas Kakashi. Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kalau kebetulan itu, bukan takhayul!! Dan mana mungkin kebetulan terjadi berturut-turut hah!?" balasku sedikit teriak dan emosi. Sakura memegang bahuku, menahanku supaya sabar. Kakashi terlihat mendelik melihat aku membentaknya.

"Lalu? Itu berarti aku harus percaya padamu? Ku beri tahu saja, jam segini para pekerja pasti sudah pulang! Tidak akan ada yang menaiki bulldoser itu, lagipula jarang sekali yang lewat di gang sempit ini saat senja," tanya Kakashi balik. Aku terdiam, hanya menggertakan gigiku.

"Aku.. tidak bilang begitu, mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah kau. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" jawabku lagi. Dan Kakashi tiba-tiba meludah ke kakiku.

"Huh, mau coba buktikan?" tanya Kakashi pada kami. Aku dan Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. Lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi berjalan ke luar dan mendekati bulldoser itu.

-

-

-

_**Normal POV**_

**Di bagian para sopir bulldoser...**

"Hei, hari ini cukup sampai sini dulu saja, lagipula hari sudah senja," gumam salah seorang yang mendekati sopir bulldoser itu. Sopir itu tampak habis meminum sebotol aqua, lalu dia menaruh botol tersebut di atas kursi di sampingnya.

"Ya ya," jawab sang sopir sambil menarik rem bulldoser itu hingga berdiri tegak, lalu dia turun dari bulldoser itu. Saking terburu-burunya, dia lupa dengan kunci yang masih menggantung di mesin kemudi.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, perlahan-lahan gantungan kunci di kaca spion tengah bulldoser bergerak-gerak seperti menari. Batu-batu kerikil kecil yang ada di sekitarnya, pun bergerak-gerak berisik. Sedangkan tak lama berselang setelah itu, Kakashi datang dan mendekati bulldoser tersebut sambil memegang ban besi besar yang berfungsi sebagai perata jalan. Kakashi memegang itu sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Lihat, tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya terdiam, lalu Kakashi tertawa lagi dan berjalan hingga dia dan ban besar itu berhadapan. Kakashi merentangkan tangannya.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa, bulldoser ini tidak menyerang atau menggilasku," gumam Kakashi. Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kau.. jangan nekat!!" teriak Sasuke. Kakashi tidak mengindahkan peringatan Sasuke itu. Malah dia memberanikan diri memukul ban besi itu.

Kakashi terus-terusan memukulnya dengan kencang hingga bulldoser itu nampak sedikit bergetar. Lama kelamaan getaran itu semakin kuat, membuat botol yang tadi ditinggal sopir itu perlahan bergerak. Terus bergerak, sampai akhirnya berhenti di ujung kursi rata tersebut. Kakashi menyudahi pukulannya, karena tangannya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Angin bertiup kencang, saat Kakashi dengan sombongnya menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sang botol tak bisa lagi menahan bebannya dan terjatuh membuat rem yang tadi berdiri tegak, kini jadi turun. Dengan posisi jalan yang seperti turunan ini, membuat sang bulldoser maju.

Sasuke tersentak melihat ban besar bulldoser yang sedikit bergerak. Akhirnya Sasuke berteriak.

"KAKASHI!!" teriak Sasuke. Kakashi tersentak mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan dia langsung menoleh.

"Eh? HWAAA!?" teriak Kakashi. Entah kebetulan entah apa, Kakashi menginjak jalan yang memang masih lapuk itu, hingga kakinya terperangkap. Kakashi meronta, berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya.

"APA!? APA INI!? HUWAAAAA, TOLONG!! TOLONG!!!" teriak Kakashi histeris. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke sudah bisa melihat ban besar itu mulai mendorong jatuh Kakashi yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kita harus menolong Kakashi!!" gumam Sakura panik. Tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke sudah berlari lebih dulu dan berusaha menarik Kakashi.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Kakashi saat ban besi perata jalan itu, mulai menggilas betis kiri Kakashi.

Sasuke berusaha menahan ban besar itu untuk terus berjalan, tentunya sambil berusaha menarik Kakashi tentunya. Sasuke melakukan dua pekerjaan yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya dengan tenaga sendiri. Memang, setelah itu Sakura berusaha membantu Sasuke, dengan menarik Kakashi. Tapi tetap saja, menahan bulldoser di jalan turunan seperti ini, sama saja dengan mencari mati. Sasuke masih berusaha walau jujur saja, keringat sudah mengalir di pelipis juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tapi tidak ada niat untuk berhenti, sebab Sasuke sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sa.. Sasuke..." gumam Sakura melihat kekasihnya juga yang sepertinya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Ugh ugh, UAAAAAGGH!!" Sasuke berteriak, berusaha mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya. Tapi, jalan turunan memang hanya memberi sedikit gesekan, alhasil Sasuke langsung jatuh terguling mundur dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap Kakashi di depannya nanar. Tangannya bergetar saat dia berusaha bangun.

"Ka.. Kakashi..." gumam Sasuke, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari seseorang. Tapi benar kata Kakashi, nihil.

"AGH AAAGH!" teriak Kakashi, kini ban itu sudah mulai melindas paha kakinya. Darah segar bermuncratan di sekitar jalan bulldoser tersebut, bahkan terlihat mulut Kakashi sudah mengeluarkan darah dari dalam. Tangannya mencengkram erat-erat kerikil-kerikil yang ada di sekitarnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih dicengkeram erat Sakura.

"Sasuke.. aku.. tidak kuat lagi.." gumam Sakura, dia merasakan tangannya berkeringat hingga akhirnya dia terlepas dari cengkeraman Kakashi. Sakura jatuh terduduk, mata emeraldnya sudah mengeluarkan tangis.

Kakashi masih meronta-ronta, walau gerakannya mulai berkurang seiring ban bulldoser yang semakin maju melindas dirinya. Mulai dari kemaluan, perut, dada, hingga sekarang leher menuju kepala. Saat ban sudah menyentuh dada, gerakan Kakashi langsung terhenti. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara retakan tulang rusuk Kakashi yang dilindas itu. Sakura sendiri bisa melihat beberapa potongan daging kecil Kakashi yang seperti habis digiling, melihat itu Sakura langsung muntah sejadinya. Sasuke sudah menelpon polisi atau ambulance, tapi percuma paling juga terlambat.

Sasuke menarik nafas melihat kepala Kakashi yang kini dilindas bulldoser yang terkesan ganas itu. Suara retakan tulang tengkoraknya terdengar sangat jelas. Wajah Kakashi yang nanar tadi, hilang dan lenyap seketika. Ban besar itu kini terlihat habis dicat dengan warna merah darah yang pekat. Sakura gemetar dan tidak mau melihat apa-apa, kini dia membenamkan wajahnya di dekapan Sasuke. Seolah puas dan mengejek, beberapa centi setelah menggilas kepala Kakashi, bulldoser itu kini berhenti. Sasuke menatap geram pada bulldoser itu, lalu dia memukulnya sekuat tenaga..

DHAAAANG

"KUSOOOO!!!" teriak Sasuke marah. Sakura kaget melihatnya, apalagi setelah dilihatnya darah segar mengalir di kepalan tangan Sasuke.

"Sa.. Sasuke.." gumam Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu kencang. Sakura mengelus bahu kekasihnya perlahan. Setelah melirik darah Kakashi yang berada di kakinya, Sasuke menarik nafas. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, namun...

"Akh.. uaaaakh!" rintih Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersentak.

"Sasuke!? Kau kenapa lagi!?" tanya Sakura kaget, "Sasuke!? Jawablah!!" gumam Sakura dengan penekanan dalam katanya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya melayang kembali, kali ini air. Suara gemericik air, perlahan tapi pasti suara gemericik itu berubah menjadi suara gemuruh. Ibaratnya seperti suara air yang hampir habis menetes dari ujung botol semakin lama menjadi seperti suara air terjun yang mengamuk. Sasuke berusaha menajamkan semua panca indranya, tapi yang berfungsi hanyalah pendengaran saja. Alhasil, sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap hanya terdengar suara air, air, dan air. Seketika Sasuke kembali lagi pada kesadarannya saat Sakura berteriak di telinganya.

"SASUKE!?" teriak Sakura, membuat Sasuke tersentak. Saat melihat sekeliling, rupanya polisi dan ambulance sudah datang. Mereka mengamankan bulldoser itu.

"Maaf, apa kalian yang melihat kejadiannya?" tanya seorang polisi yang terlihat membawa catatan kecil. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh bertanya pada kalian?"

-

-

-

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Orang itu... bertanya banyak sekali..." keluh Sakura setelah sekian lamanya dia dan aku berjalan menjauhi jalan tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk saja, tidak tahu apa yang mau kukatakan.

"Tapi..." gumam Sakura. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya heran saat dia menghentikan kata-katanya, "Kematian Kakashi sangat mengerikan, apa.. kita akan mati seperti itu juga?" tanya Sakura pelan. Aku terdiam melihatnya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." jawabku. Saat itulah, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati adanya kincir air raksasa di sungai dalam kota.

"Sasuke, kincir air yang baru dibuat itu keren sekali," gumam Sakura, terdengar dari suaranya dia berusaha tenang.

"Hn," jawabku.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat," gumam Sakura. Tadinya aku berniat membiarkannya saja, biar dia tenang. Tapi aku baru teringat, berdasarkan urutan kematian, setelah ini adalah Sakura. Dan yang aku lihat, hubungan dengan kematiannya adalah...

Air..

"Sakura! Jangan! Ki.. Kita, pulang saja!" ajakku. Sakura menatapku heran.

"Eh? Ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya memasang tatapan 'kau-pasti-tahu-maksudku' padanya. Sakura terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi.. kau lihat kan, airnya tenang-tenang saja?" tanya Sakura. Aku menggeleng. Kulihat dia berbalik menatapku, tangannya dia tunjukkan pada air tenang di belakangnya. Memang.. benar sih..

Sakura berlari ke arah laut yang tenang itu dan mendekati kincir besar yang baru saja dibuat itu. Aku terdiam melihatnya, kusadari ujung bibirku sedikit tertarik melihat senyum polosnya. Sakura masih asyik memainkan air di sekitar kincir air itu. Tapi aku membayangkan ada orang baru di tempat pengaturan kincir. Orang itu membawakan air untuk para seniornya, tapi kaki orang itu tersandung kabel sehingga air tumpah di kotak listrik pengatur kekuatan kincir. Hal itu menyebabkan kontrol-kontrol rusak tidak terkendali. Sehingga kekuatan kincir menjadi jauh dalam kekuatan maksimum.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kulihat Sakura memegang kincir yang berjalan lambat itu. Spontan aku berteriak...

"JANGAN SENTUH..!!" teriakku dan langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh padaku. Tapi sial, tangannya masih memegang kincir yang memang dekat tepi sungai itu. Alhasil kincir itu sudah mulai berputar dengan kekuatan penuh, Sakura yang memang tidak siap langsung terbawa.

"SAKURAAAA!!" teriakku histeris. Tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur dibawa di dalam putaran maksimum kincir tersebut.

Sakura terus-terusan diputar sambil berpegangan kincir air yang cepat itu. Dia tidak berani melepasnya barang sebentar saja. Sampai tiba-tiba, mesin itu kembali error sehingga kincir berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terlempar dan terjatuh di tengah jalan. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, Sakura berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Saat dia mendongak, truk pembawa bensin datang melindasnya.

"SASUKEEEE..!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Seketika juga mataku melotot.

Setelah melindas Sakura tapi mungkin bisa dibilang karena ban truk itu yang juga kempes, truk itu oleng dan jatuh terbalik. Truk bensin itu terserempet dengan jalan hingga menimbulkan percikan api. Sedangkan penampung bensin itu bocor, sehingga kau tahu. Apabila bensin sedikit saja terkena percikan api...

BLAAAAARR

Aku terdiam melihat kobaran api yang melambai-lambai seolah mengejekku. Api itu seolah berkata "Haha, aku sudah mengambil kekasihmu, kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang!" aku menelan ludah, ini benar-benar api yang besar bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa orang terkena amukannya. Aku jatuh berlutut, menatap sosok yang sudah dilumat oleh sang api. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mengenali lagi, apa benar itu Sakura kekasihku atau bukan? Hanyalah mayat yang berwarna hitam karena api memanggangnya...

"TIDAAAAAAKKK..!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke, kincir air yang baru dibuat itu keren sekali,"

DEG!

Aku menoleh ke sampingku melihat Sakura yang menatapku heran. Ini.. sama seperti aku pertama kali merasakan kecelakaan pesawat itu, ya benar!

"Sasuke? Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Sakura bingung menatapku, aku memasang tampang bengong, "Aku bilang, aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat," sambungnya lagi. Aku tersentak setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Jangan! Aku bilang jangan dekati kincir itu!" perintahku.

"Eh? Kena-"

"TURUTI SAJA KATAKU, KENAPA SIH?" bentakku penuh emosi. Sakura tersentak kaget melihatku. Tatapannya jadi berubah takut, dan dia menunduk.

"Ma.. Maaf," gumam Sakura, kulihat bibirnya bergetar. Huff, sepertinya aku sudah cukup keterlaluan. Aku menarik kepalanya, dan kubelai rambut pinknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku melihat truk yang membawa bensin itu. Lalu kuperhatikan bannya di bagian kanan. Benar saja, ban itu kempes dan truk itu bisa oleng kapan saja. Aku menelan ludah dan langsung berlari ke arah truk itu.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana!?" tanya Sakura.

"TUNGGU SAJA DI SITU!" perintahku lagi, lalu aku mengambil batu. Dengan kontrolku yang baik, aku langsung melempar kaca depan truk tersebut. Tentu saja sesuai harapanku, sopirnya marah dan langsung mengangkat kerah bajuku.

"Apa maumu, dasar anak kecil!?" tanya orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Maaf, emm mungkin anda harus melihat tangki dan ban anda?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya.

"Hoi, ban ini bentar lagi bisa copot. Bahaya! Tangki ini juga bocor," gumam teman sang sopir. Orang yang mengangkat kerah bajuku tadi langsung menghampiri temannya dan sepertinya mereka berusaha menelpon teman dari sana. Aku bernafas lega.

"Huff akhirnya," gumamku lega. Sakura menyusul di belakangku.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura polos. Aku menatapnya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku dan aku mulai mengecupnya pelan hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Semua sudah selesai,"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**1 bulan kemudian..**

Aku benar-benar lega, sejak waktu itu tidak terjadi keanehan apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada ancaman, tidak ada kesakitan, walau aku sedih karena pada akhirnya yang tersisa cuma aku dan Sakura. Aku benar-benar lega, sangat lega. Saat ini pun aku berjanji kencan dengannya di pinggir jalan di bawah bukit. Dan dari sini kau bisa melihat ke atas bukit, ada kereta yang melewati relnya, begitulah..

"Sasuke..!! Lama menunggu ya?" tanya Sakura yang terengah-engah menghampiriku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, lumayan," jawabku apa adanya.

"Eh Sasuke, kita mau ke mana hari ini?" tanya Sakura polos. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sih terserah saja," jawabku santai. Sakura tertawa renyah, dia memasukkan tangannya pada kedua saku jaketnya dan tiba-tiba dia seperti panik. Dia meraba-raba kantung jaketnya itu, lalu celana, dan tasnya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Dompet.. Dompetku tidak adaaa..!" gumam Sakura panik, "Duh, gimana ini Sasuke!?" sambungnya panik. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Hari ini biar aku traktir," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Waaaah, makasih Sasuke-kuun!!" gumam Sakura polos. Spontan wajahku memerah melihatnya. Huh, dasar.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba aku terdiam. Degup jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Aku menelan ludah, lalu aku memegang tangan Sakura erat. Sangat erat. Angin bertiup kencang membuatku bergidik.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura padaku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sakura.. apa.. mungkin yang waktu itu belum selesai?" tanyaku. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kecelakaan mengerikan itu.. belum selesai?" tanyaku. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak.. tidak tahu. Dan aku berharap tidak.. tidak ada lagi..!!" gumam Sakura takut.

Aku mengerti melihatnya, aku juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Lalu aku terdiam, sekelebat bayangan melewati kepalaku. Itu.. seperti penyambung antar gerbong dalam kereta api. Penyambung itu mulai berkarat, dan akhirnya patah melepas gerbong besar paling belakang. Gerbong itu.. seperti berada di atas bukit, sehingga dia jatuh terguling-guling menuju ke bawah.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukit?

Aku langsung mendongak cepat, melihat ke atas bukit di samping kami. Benar saja gerbong itu jatuh terguling-guling dari atas menuju kami. Mataku langsung membelalak.

"KYAAAAA!!" teriakan Sakura yang melengking, itu yang terakhir kudengar...

DRAAAAAAKK

Gerbong besar itu menghantam kami...

Aku tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura di sampingku lagi..

Aku tidak.. merasakan apa-apa lagi...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aku...

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hem, ending apa nih? (=,=)a Maaf, kalau ternyata gak sesuai sama yang diharapkan yaa.. Aslinya aku gak rela kok SasuSaku mati, bener deh (-,-)v *dihajar massa***

**Oh ya, special thanks for :**

"_**Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Smile, Smiley, Faatin-hime, Aika Umezawa, G n K, Naru-mania, Nne Kishida, Uchiha Cesa, Haruchi Nigiyama, AkatsukiImaginaryBlue, Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi, Ginbzz, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, Je_jess, Intan SasuSaku, Eldysa Aulia, Ria_NaMiKaZe, sasu_saku?, reader9, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Smiley, NikuChi~~, Aira Mitsuhiko, pick-a-doo, konanlovers_chan, KuroShiro6yh, Aya Haruka, Ryuu Arasa, harunaru chan muach, chiu-chi Hatake, dilabcd, Kaze-chan, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Tsukimori Raisa, beby-chan, Akira Kanata, Su Zuna Ame, Hyouru, Fharf, You Ichi, Black Butler, Yueyue, AburAmee, Silver Bullet 1412, Sakura Mikazuki, Silent Reader, miss hakuba, innocent half, Uchiha Ryu Mizu, UthareY Namizuka, icha beside door, minamicchi  
**_

**Huwoo, banyak juga ya yang review (=,=)a *PLAAAK* Hehe, tapi yang Kira perhatikan cuma review buat kemajuan story Kira aja sih~ XD *DHUUK* ****Oh ya, mungkin ini fic rate M suspense terakhir Kira, dan lagi Final Destination tingkat kesusahannya lebih berat dari yang kukira (=,=)v Habis gimana ya, kalau menurutku FD lebih enak ditonton langsung, kalau dideskripsikan dengan sebuah fic entah serasa ada yang kurang, bener gak sih? (O,O)a *siapa juga yang nekat bikin? -kicked***

**Oh ya, sekalian promosi (?) baca fic rate M suspense "Queliet Kuro Shiroyama" yaa ada di fandom Bleach. Masal****ahnya, dia lebih jago dari saya kalo masalah suspense, dan dia juga author baru (^^)v **

**Kira adalah manusia biasa, karena itu pasti punya kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf dari awal sampai akhir fic ini kalau Kira ada salah. ****Mau memaafkan atau tidak itu terserah anda. Terima kasih bagi yang mau memaafkan. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir (^_^)**

**Ok, see you on the next fic Kira..!! Jaa nee..! :D **


End file.
